Please Believe Me
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Four local women have been brutally murdered and the BAU have been called in to find the killer. What seems like an airtight case begins to unravel when the team's star agent begins to dig for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since things had been right between them. Three years of marriage had felt like ten and he wondered how they had gotten here. Derek and Savannah had reached a point of no return and even now, a week after she'd admitted to an affair with his business partner, he was still numb, still surprised at her arrogance. She even had the nerve to blame him for the state of their marriage even though he had never even considered cheating on her.

It was a nasty fight, one he was sure their neighbors had heard, just like they had most likely heard the ones before which had become a weekly thing between them now. No matter what had happened and why, Derek knew that there had been a time when he loved Savannah Hayes and he'd been willing to do anything to be with her. She'd sworn she loved him and with his track record with women, he was grateful that someone who could do so much better would be willing to take a chance on him.

Agents Hotchner and Garcia watched the man on the other side of the glass. He seemed lost and tired. They watched him; hands clasped together on the steel table while his left foot tapped nervously against the tile floor. They'd interviewed his neighbors and others who knew him and his wife, all of them had similar stories of a once perfect couple with everything to live for, poised to be the next power couple but somehow things had gone wrong, terribly wrong.

He'd chosen her to take the lead; she was the best at getting to the truth. She had an uncanny ability to get people to relax and talk and reveal things that they'd never planned to reveal. SSA Penelope Garcia had studied the case file and for the last hour had stood watching the man; handsome and successful yet troubled deeply. She'd bet a year's salary that there were things that Derek Morgan had not told anyone about his past; things that even now were the cause of him being held as the prime suspect in his wife's murder.

"What would make a man kill three women just to cover up the murder of his wife?" Hotch began.

"A man determined to get rid of a problem and get away with it."

"He says he's innocent."

"Don't they all?"

The two continued to watch as the lead detective returned with two cups of coffee; one he set in front of the suspect, the other he kept for himself as he took the seat on the other side of the table.

"Shall we begin again?"

**BAU Headquarters – Afternoon – **

Agents Rossi, Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid sat around the table studying the crime scene photos. The pictures of all four victims were illuminated on the board above them. They'd all seen worse but somehow the pictures of the last victim, Savannah Hayes, 39, mother of two gave them pause.

"There's a lot of rage here." Dave began.

"The other victims were stabbed multiple times too, but none were beaten like this!" JJ added.

"Beaten, stabbed, but not raped." Reid was puzzled by this.

"This last woman was the intended victim. She was the one that meant the most. The others were simply killed to cover up the true victim." Dave concluded.

"This is a sick son-of-a-bitch! Killing a woman while her children slept in the next room!" Said JJ.

**Police Station – Midtown Division – Quantico, VA – Afternoon**

"I told you I didn't kill my wife! Now, let me go! I need to get home to my children! They'll be worried…I need to tell them about…"

"…about how you beat and stabbed their mother to death? Is that something you want to tell your children, Mr. Morgan?"

"I told you I…"

"What did she do to piss you off? It's obvious you've been planning this for a while."

"No!"

"The other women, why them? Is it because they looked like your wife?"

Derek looked up at the detective, as if surprised at the mention of other women; other women who looked like Savannah.

"What, what are you talking about? Other women?"

"You killed three other women to cover up the fact that you were planning to kill your wife!"

"No, no, no…I didn't kill anybody! I need to see my kids, they'll be worried. They need me!"

"He's unraveling. Does he seem like a man who could kill four women?" Garcia asked.

"They've got an airtight case. He had motive, opportunity; In fact, I'm not even sure why we were even called in."

"I don't know, Hotch, maybe this case is too airtight."

**BAU Headquarters – **

"She was having an affair." JJ began.

"What?"

"Look, page three of the interview with a Pearl Hayes, Savannah's mother."

"That would be enough to force someone over the edge." Rossi noted. "Hmm…and it was with his business partner."

"Looks like we need to talk to the business partner." Reid suggested. "I'll have Kevin locate him."

**Home of Sam Collier – **

It was much too early to be drinking but Sam was already on his third shot of Patron. He'd done it; actually, done the unthinkable. His life had seemed so perfect; Harvard graduate with a degree in architecture and his business had doubled since joining with his childhood friend Derek Morgan. Now, things were a mess and he had to find a way to make things right.

He'd learned to use his friend's kindness and his guilt against him. Derek was a good man who'd always felt guilty for having survived his childhood. He'd done everything right; graduated from the Naval Academy and served 3 tours in Iraq and Afghanistan before being honorably discharged. The two had run into each other two years ago and decided to go into business developing and designing upscale homes in the D.C. and Maryland area.

Sam had struggled most of his young life until finally getting accepted into Harvard. He'd never had much luck with women until he met Savannah. He knew that she and Derek's marriage was in trouble, so he took full advantage of the woman's need for attention and a listening ear. She needed to hurt her husband and Sam knew that their affair was one of convenience and mutual need to see Derek lose. Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened. Sam fell in love with Savannah and that blinded him to reality. After six months of sneaking around behind Derek's back he confessed his feelings and pleaded with her to leave Derek.

She laughed. He saw the look of utter disgust mixed with humor and pity as she informed him that if she were to ever leave her husband, it would not be for the likes of him. Then she laughed again, and again. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He had never loved a woman like he loved Savannah, and she would pay for mocking him. No one deserved being treated like that.

Now that she was dead, Sam had a chance to start over. Derek would be blamed for her murder and the murder of the others. He'd planned for every detail and even if the police discovered his affair, it would only make the case against Derek stronger. Sam looked around the room one last time as he closed his suitcase. He'd made plans for a long vacation in Tahiti. He'd been told that the weather there was lovely this time of year.

**Police Department – Later – **

She watched his eyes roam her body as she entered the room. She knew the effect she had on men; it was one of the things that made her good at her job. Men tended to be distracted and her curves and flashy style was definitely a distraction. She was good at her job not because she was beautiful but because she knew how to use that beauty to her advantage. Derek Morgan was no exception. He was distracted and he straightened up in his chair giving her his full attention.

"Mr. Derek Morgan."

"Yes."

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Penelope Garcia with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"The FBI? Come on, I've already told the police everything. My story is not going to change just because they've sent the blonde bombshell in. So, don't waste your time."

"First off, thank you. Hmm…it's been a while since I've been called a bombshell."

Derek took a sip from his coffee.

"Ugh, that's got to be ice cold by now. I'll see about getting you a fresh cup of coffee, okay?"

"Please, lady…"

"That's agent Garcia…"

"_Agent_, I really need to get home to my kids…"

"Your children are in the capable hands of your mother-in-law…"

"Hell NO! That woman hates me, she'll poison my kids against me! Let me call my mother she'll come and get them!"

He was clearly agitated now. Standing on his feet and pulling against the cuffs that had him immobilized. Garcia was not intimidated or fearful. She merely watched and smiled slightly at her first of many breakthroughs with the man who was the prime suspect in a serial murder case.

"Sit...down…Mr. Morgan!"

"I need to see my kids! That woman…. that mean, conniving, BITCH is not going to get her hands on my kids!"

"Sit down, Mr. Morgan or I'll have my friends come in and chain you to the chair!"

Reluctantly, Derek took his seat. He was furious and agitated…and distracted; just where she wanted him.

Now, her work would begin.

"She's good."

Detective Ira Pendleton had been unsuccessful with their prime suspect and now had joined Hotch on the other side of the glass.

"She's the best."

"Where'd you find her?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

As if on cue, the beautiful blonde federal agent shot a slight glance toward the window and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home of Fran Morgan – Chicago, IL –**

Fran quickly packed a bag, still rocked by the phone call from Savannah's mother. Her daughter-in-law had been brutally killed in her home and Derek was in custody as the prime suspect. Mixed with the anger and tears was condemnation and Fran knew that her son would not have an ally in the woman who'd fought his marriage to Savannah from day one.

The distance between the two families was more than miles it was a mutual dislike that seemed to have made it impossible for them to come together. Now, they would be enemies; Savannah's parents had always thought the worst of Derek especially after his discharge from the Navy.

Fran was the first to admit that her son had struggled after his time with the SEALS, but he was a good man and that fact had not changed. His marriage to Savannah had suffered and her grandchildren had been placed in the middle of a nasty tug of war. Now Savannah was dead, Derek was suspected of killing her and her grandchildren were in the hands of grandparents who hated her son. She had to get to Quantico as soon as possible.

"MOM! We're home!"

Fran rushed toward the front of the house to greet her daughters, Desiree and Sarah, frantic and in disbelief, both dragging luggage behind them.

"What is this? I told you both that I was going alone!"

"We know what you told us, Ma but we are not letting you go alone! Derek needs his family now, all of his family and that means the three of us; the way it's always been!"

Fran hugged Sarah, her oldest then Desiree who was the most stubborn of all of them.

"I have to admit; I could use the company but what about your jobs?"

"I'm mobile and Sarah's job has been begging her to take a vacation for the last five years! We'll make it work."

"Okay, okay."

"So, have you heard anything else?" Sarah asked.

"No just that Derek is being detained for questioning, but he hasn't been formally charged but that will probably change by the time we get there."

"What about the kids?"

"There with Savannah's parents."

"Great, the last thing Derek needs right now!" Desiree added.

**Home of Fred and Pearl Hayes – Baltimore, MD – Evening – **

Pearl lingered in the doorway of the guest bedroom watching as her two grandchildren slept. She nor her husband had told them much except that Mommy and Daddy wanted them to keep Grandma and Grandpa company for a few days. She wasn't sure how she would tell them anything more.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist gently pulling her away from the room. They walked down the hall toward the large kitchen. He felt as if he were living in a haze and everything seemed so unreal. His only daughter dead and he was certain it was at the hands of a man that he had never cared much for. His daughter had married beneath her station in life and both he and his wife had pleaded with her to find a more suitable choice.

Now, it was too late, and her stubbornness had cost her and them. All that was left were the two adorable babies sleeping down the hall; already Fred was planning to make their stay permanent.

"This seems like a nightmare! I just talked to her; we made plans to have lunch this weekend…"

Pearl took the tea kettle from the stove and filled it with water.

"I know. All I want is just five minutes with that worthless son-of-a-bitch and I'd do to him what he did to my baby!"

"Fred!"

"Don't, Fred me, Pearl! You feel the same way I know you do."

"Well, at least we have DJ and Hannah…the only thing left of our daughter."

"I'm meeting with our attorney in the morning to see what we have to do to get full custody. I'm going to make sure he never gets his hands on our grandchildren!"

**Quantico Police Department – **

"It's been twelve hours and his story hasn't changed."

Penelope rubbed the back of her neck while sipping on the old stale coffee. If this man had killed his wife, he wasn't going to admit it to the police or to her. The evidence was piled mountain high against him yet, she wasn't quite sure that he was their unsub. It was too easy, to perfect and Penelope Garcia never trusted, easy or perfect.

"Well, they're processing him now and he's being formally charged so we should go home and get some rest and start again in the morning."

"You're right. I'm sure Jack will be glad to see his dad, before he goes to bed."

Hotch smiled and grabbed his things and headed toward the door with Garcia trailing behind him. It had been a long day and tomorrow promised to be even longer.

Derek fought back the voices in his head that said his life was over. His wife was dead, and his children were in the custody of people who hated him. The police and the FBI were eager to pin four deaths on him and he had no way of proving himself innocent. Derek had been forced to sit in a cold brightly lit room for over twelve hours repeating the same things over and over and no one believed him. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect his life to lead him here.

"_Welcome to Hell, Derek! I knew it was only a matter of time. You're just like me, boy! I made you and now I'm coming to take you home…with me!"_

"Somebody help me!" He screamed silently. "I didn't do this! I need somebody to listen…help me please!"

"_Nobody can help you now D; nobody! Don't worry I got what you need…I'll take good care of you…hey, D, do you remember the cabin?"_

**Home of Penelope Garcia – Evening –**

Penelope slid out of her shoes and poured herself a glass of wine. Her feet ached, her eyes ached, her head ached; every inch of her body ached. She was exhausted but her mind was still processing and she knew it would be a few hours before she would be able to sleep.

Derek Morgan, former Navy SEAL now successful contractor had everything; a beautiful wife, two children, a thriving business and lots of money. What had caused him to snap and throw it all away? The photos of his wife and the other women refused to let her rest. With all the evidence against their suspect, something was missing. This man had everything to lose, his home, his children and his reputation. He'd spent his entire adult life serving his country and building a business from the ground up. What had happened to change all of that? His concern was for his children, never did he mention being tired or hungry; he just wanted to get home to his children. As much as he had insisted that he'd told them everything, he was hiding something, and she had to find out what it was otherwise, no matter how this case ended; it would never let her rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four years ago**

**Grand Regency Hotel – Baltimore, Maryland – Evening**

It had been the third awards banquet in as many months but this time Derek was the honoree and so for the third time he donned his black tuxedo and headed towards town but not before picking up his current girlfriend, Felicia Randall who had been more than eager to accompany him for the evening.

The two had meet where he always seemed to meet women; at the Topsy Turvy bar near his home. Felicia was gorgeous like all the other women he had dated and after two months of sleeping with her, he was already bored. Felicia had not a clue that soon she would join the others at the bottom of a growing list of women who never had a chance at a committed relationship with him.

It was about thirty seconds into his acceptance speech when he saw her. He nearly lost his train of thought as he struggled for a brief almost unnoticed moment. There was something about her that was intriguing, and he had to meet her.

He noticed her…finally. She smiled confidently as he stumbled over his words. She'd seen him before; at least twice and each time he was with another woman, still she was curious about the extremely handsome man. She had to meet him and even though she'd attended the banquet with her friend who wanted to be much more, she was determined to find out just who Derek Morgan was.

**Next Morning – Home of Savannah Hayes**

The two had managed to exchange phone numbers without either of their dates noticing. As soon as Derek had taken Felicia home, he rushed to his car and dialed her number. Savannah smiled as his name appeared on her phone and she was glad that she had ended her evening with Jonathan early much to his disappointment.

Now here they were cuddled close in bed exhausted after a night of sex. She was insatiable and so was he and for once in a long time he did not want this to be the end.

"Good morning, Lover."

Derek's eyes opened and he was greeted by her smile. She was still just as beautiful as the night before.

"Damn, you're beautiful."

She wasn't impressed and threw back the covers. He watched her naked body stroll across the room to the bathroom. He didn't know what to think; he'd played that game a million times himself, leaving his guests alone in bed hoping for more than just a repeat of the night before. Surely, he would not experience the same fate; he was Derek Morgan after all.

He heard the shower running and he jumped from the bed eager to join her for more. He was surprised to find the door was locked. Slowly he picked up his clothes and his pride from the bedroom floor and shamefully made his exit.

It would be two months before he'd hear from her again. He'd toyed with calling her and had created excuse after excuse to give her for the call, but his pride would not allow him to become desperate; even though he was desperate to see her again. So, when he saw her name light up his phone, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Well hello stranger. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"No way; a man like you is hard to forget."

"I could say the same about you."

"I'd love to see you again."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner. Tonight. Marshall's Tavern, eight o'clock?"

Derek felt the bed move next to him and the small moan forced him to his feet and across the room.

"Ahh, yeah, eight sounds good. I'll see you then."

He ended the call just as Felicia opened her eyes noticing that his side of the bed was empty.

"Derek?"

"Hey, good morning, Sleepyhead."

"Where'd you go?"

"Um, I had a phone call, I didn't want to wake you."

He returned to the bed suddenly feeling the need to be alone in his home. He'd kept her around longer than he had planned, and he was afraid she'd gotten too comfortable.

"Come back to bed, I need you."

Felicia grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. She was puzzled that he did not seem interested in a repeat of the night before.

"Felicia, baby, I need to get to the office…"

"…But you're the boss, you can do what you want…who you want…"

"That's true, but I really need to get going. Get dressed, okay? I'll take you home."

He turned and rushed to the bathroom but not before noticing the hurt look on her face. He didn't care, he just wanted her gone all he could think of was the gorgeous brunette that he'd see later that evening.

**PRESENT…**

**BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Morning –**

One by one the team strolled into the large conference room; JJ and Reid were first, then Hotch with Dave close behind. Penelope was the last to enter with Kevin their technical advisor close on her heels. Once the last two were seated, Hotch began the briefing.

"Let's get started."

Everyone's attention was respectfully given to their leader.

"The more we review the forensic evidence and interview those who knew the Morgan's the more it seems that the husband of our last victim is our unsub." He continued.

"All the victims were raped and stabbed multiple times…" JJ began.

"…but the last one…Savannah Hayes was also brutally beaten."

The pictures drew their eyes to the board. The women resembled each other; fair-skinned, African American, 35-40 years old; attractive and similar body build.

"This took planning; he chose women who looked like his wife and killed them to cover up the fact that she was his real target." Reid added.

"Whatever she did to set him off…must have been a doozy." Dave chimed in.

"I'm not sure we have the right unsub." Garcia interrupted.

"Why? You interviewed him, what makes you think he's innocent?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, I'm not saying he's innocent; there's nothing innocent about this man, but I don't think Derek Morgan killed his wife or the other women for that matter."

"You've got to be kidding, Garcie! He had motive, opportunity…she was having an affair with his business partner, for god's sake! That's, Crime of Passion 101."

"I hear you, blondie, I hear you. It's too neat, too easy and you all know how I feel about easy."

"Okay, so what's your take?" Dave asked.

"Derek Morgan is a successful businessman, active in the community and has worked hard for everything he has. But first and foremost, he's a father; he loves his kids. I interviewed him for almost two hours last night and he never showed any concern for himself; it was all about his two kids."

"So?"

Hotch still wasn't quite sure where she was going.

"So, there's something he's hiding; something that could very easily prove his innocence or place the final nail in his coffin. Either way, we need to find out what it is or I'm afraid we'll be sending the wrong man to prison."

**Midtown Division - Central Lockup- Quantico, VA –**

Derek hadn't slept; he'd paced the floor of the small cell until fatigue forced him to sit on the hard-creaky cot. He needed to see his children; he needed to know that his in-laws were not poisoning their minds against him. This was a nightmare; he hadn't killed his wife or anyone else and no matter how much he pleaded his innocence it seemed as if the case against him was solid.

The officers had allowed him to shower before bringing him to his cell. Still, he could see her blood on his hands. He'd left the house after fighting with her and headed toward the park. No one had seen him, that was the point after all. He needed to be alone to clear his head. Now the fact that he had no alibi and no one to speak on his behalf was just another thing piled against him. He was sure his neighbors would willingly recount the almost daily shouting matches that they'd witnessed from over the fence and through the walls and they'd tell how they'd hear doors slamming and the children crying and pleading for their parents not to fight.

He'd made a lot of mistakes in his life and perhaps this was his punishment for his despicable ways. He'd run through women like water trying to prove he was a man; man enough…trying to squash the voices in his head that taunted him with his truth; that he was weak and fragile and unable to protect himself or anyone else. Maybe this was how things would end for him…somehow he didn't want to believe that…not yet…not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Midtown Division – Central Lockup – Visitors Room – Afternoon**

Derek felt relieved to see his attorney as he was escorted into the visitors' room. He'd placed a call to her late last night and now she was here. He noticed the troubled look on her face as he took his seat and picked up the phone.

"Thanks for coming, Tamara."

"Of course. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it sooner, but I was on a plane headed home when I got your message."

"No worries, I understand. Listen, they think I killed Savannah!"

"Did you?"

"Hell no! I didn't kill my wife!"

"I have a copy of the police report; they think you killed three other women to cover up the fact that Savannah was your true target."

"Please, you've got to believe me, I didn't kill anybody!"

"Okay, okay; the first thing we need to do is to make sure you don't talk to anyone else without me being present, understood?"

"Yes, yes I understand."

"They are building a pretty good case against you and with the FBI profilers on the case, we need to be careful."

"My kids, they're with Fred and Pearl! They hate me and they're going to try and steal them away..."

"DJ and Hannah are safe and no matter how the Hayes' feel about you, they love their grandchildren."

"No, you don't understand!"

"I understand that you are in big trouble, Derek! Four women have been killed and the evidence points to you! You came to me two weeks ago wanting to take legal action to end your partnership with Sam and to end your marriage; now your wife is dead, and Sam is no where to be found! Things don't look good!"

**BAU Headquarters –**

It was a little after one and Penelope could already feel a headache brewing. This new case had her on edge and for the life of her she couldn't understand what their prime suspect was hiding from them. Nevertheless, she would keep digging until she found her answers.

Kevin knocked and entered the office. It was dark except for the light coming from his boss' laptop.

"Migraine?"

"Yeah."

"Can I get you anything? Aspirin? Black coffee…neck massage?"

Penelope looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry boss, I just meant…that…uhhhh…never mind. JJ said you were looking for me?"'

"Come in Kevin, take a seat."

Nervously, he quickly closed the door and took the chair in front of her desk.

"Look, I told you before, we are not a, _thing,_ okay?"

"Y-yes, yes…"

"It was one night and one night only! We both had too much; way too much to drink and that was it! It will never, ever, ever happen again, okay Kevin?"

"Yes Ma'am. It's just that, that night meant a lot to me and I really care about you and…"

Penelope stood and leaned across her desk her ample breast threatening to topple from their snug resting place. Kevin was mesmerized and slack-jawed at the sight of the most amazing pair of beauties.

"GET OVER IT!"

"I'll…I'll try…Ma'am."

"Now…" She began as she took her seat. "I have an important assignment for you."

"Of course, anything."

"I need you to look into Derek Morgan's life…"

"Excuse me but I already did a background search on him."

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin…do you remember how you got to the FBI?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You are arguably one of the world's best hackers. You were playing Robin Hood on the dark web and you pissed a lot of people off. The US had to either hire you or lock you up for life; luckily for us we hired you."

Her voice had taken a softer tone and Kevin felt encouraged.

"I need you to dig really deep into his life. He's hiding something; something that may not show up in a routine background check. If he squashed a ladybug, if he farted in fifth period geometry, I want to know about it!"

"Understood, I'm on it!"

Kevin stood and rushed to the door before she stopped him.

"…and Kevin?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I need it yesterday."

**LAW OFFICES OF FIELDS, FIELDS AND ASSOCIATES – **

Fred Hayes checked his watch as he entered the large upscale high rise. He'd placed a call to an old friend who was also his attorney the night before. Fred and Maxwell Fields had both gone to Harvard together one choosing law, the other medicine. It had been almost a year since they'd seen each other; this wasn't the reunion Fred had hoped for.

"Come in my friend, come in!"

The two hugged each other tightly as Megan, the receptionist, closed the door leaving the men to their privacy.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"I'm so sorry for your loss! Man, Savannah? How did this happen?"

"Her son-of-a-bitch husband killed her!"

"What; are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure! He killed my baby with my grandchildren sleeping in the next room!"

"I don't know what to say. If I or DeNean can do anything, you have the full force of this firm behind you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that because I want full custody of my grandchildren! I don't want that monster to ever see those babies again!"

Maxwell pulled two glasses from his bottom desk drawer and then reached for an expensive crystal decanter from the cabinet behind him. Pouring the brown liquor in each glass, he then handed one to the distraught man across from him.

Then raising his glass…

"Let's get started."

**Treasure Bay Inn – Quantico, VA – Afternoon –**

Hotch had gotten word that the Morgan family had arrived and were staying at a nearby hotel. JJ and Reid were sent to interview Fran, Sarah and Desiree Morgan in hopes of getting a better idea of who their prime suspect was.

The family had agreed to meet in the lobby and so JJ and Reid grabbed a cup of coffee from the small restaurant and texted the family to let them know that they had arrived. It didn't take long after that the three women arrived to meet them.

"Hello, I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit; thanks for meeting with us."

"I'm Fran Morgan, these are my daughters; Sarah and Desiree."

The two younger women nodded, and the group took seats in the empty lobby.

"I can't believe this is happening; my son is not a murderer."

"We aren't here to accuse him of anything we just want to get to know him and find the truth."

"Well, the truth is, my brother didn't kill anyone, especially Savannah!" Insisted Desiree.

"What do you want to know, agents? We'd like to go and see my brother." Said Sarah.

"Your brother is the prime suspect in the murder of four women, the last being his wife, Savannah Hayes." Reid answered.

Both agents watched the women closely; it was obvious that they were emotional and in disbelief. It was also obvious that they were extremely close, especially to Derek.

"Did your daughter-in-law have any enemies?" JJ asked.

"We weren't close, but I can't imagine her having any enemies that would want to kill her."

"How about her husband; is there anything that would drive him to…"

"Murder? Heaven's no! My son is a lot of things, but he is not a murderer!"

"What about their marriage; were they having any problems?" Reid asked.

Neither of the women responded instead they looked at each other not wanting to say anything that would incriminate Derek.

"Please, if your son and brother is innocent, then the only way to prove it is to know the truth; all of it no matter how bad it may be."

JJ waited in hopes that one of the women would speak.

"They've been having problems, but Derek wouldn't talk about it."

"Then how'd you know they were having problems?"

"He asked if he needed to, if he could send the children to stay with us for a while. He sounded sad and we could hear Savannah in the background yelling at him."

"What was she saying?" Reid asked.

"I'll kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope's faith in him inspired Kevin and even though he had deep feelings for her, she'd made it quite clear that he was nothing more than a one-time fling. He wasn't the first and certainly he would not be the last. Her reputation as a man-eater had been well deserved and right now, he felt like a mere noon-time snack. Nevertheless, reality did not shrink his feelings nor his optimism to perhaps one day be that man who she chose to be her forever man.

He was good and he knew it and as his screens pinged and illuminated with undeniable truths about Derek Morgan, he smiled with pride at the confirmation of his technical skills. Now to share what he'd found with the others, especially with Penelope…Penelope…if only this would change her opinion of him…of them.

"What you got, Kevin?"

Hotch, Dave and Garcia had assembled in the conference room looking at Kevin's face on the large screen in front of them.

"Lot's! It looks like our unsub…"

"Hold on, he's the prime suspect, that doesn't mean he's our unsub." Penelope interrupted.

"Yes, of course; sorry. Our suspect has had quite an eventful life to say the least"

**Treasure Bay Inn – **

"Was there a history of violence in their marriage?" JJ asked.

"We…" Fran began.

"Mrs. Morgan, whatever you know, we need to know. It may help us prove that your son is innocent." Reid added.

"Derek never talked about his marriage, but it was obvious that something was wrong." Sarah began.

"What do you mean?"

"He'd started visiting less; calling less. The last time we saw him; he had a bruise on the side of his face."

"What are you saying? He is a contractor, maybe he was injured at work?" JJ asked.

"That's what he said…I'm not so sure." Fran answered.

**BAU –**

"Mr. Morgan has been seen in the local emergency room at least a dozen times over the last eighteen months for a variety of injuries."

"So…he's a contractor." Garcia replied.

"What were the injuries?" Hotch asked.

"Superficial stab wounds to the upper torso, hairline fracture near his right eye, and the worst of the injuries was a broken left arm about six months ago."

"Dave, I need you to go talk to someone at his place of business; see if those injuries were work-related."

"Got it."

Dave stood to leave before Kevin began speaking again.

"There's something else."

"What is it, Kevin?" Hotch asked.

"He has a criminal record."

"Well…"

"It's sealed. It's a juvenile record that was sealed by the courts."

"Unseal it."

"But…"

"UNSEAL IT!"

**Treasure Bay Inn – **

JJ stood to answer a call from Hotch while Reid continued to talk with the Morgan family. It was obvious that they did not fully trust that the agents would work to free their son and brother.

"Mrs. Morgan?" JJ interrupted. "Tell us about your son's criminal record."

"He has a criminal record?" Reid asked.

"Yes, yes, he does and again, if you don't tell us the truth, we can't help your son!"

Fran looked from one daughter to the next before she spoke.

"My son had a difficult childhood." She began. "He struggled after his father was killed; got into some trouble that led to him spending time in a juvenile detention center."

"But he's a decorated Navy SEAL; it's extremely difficult to be chosen for that, and with a record, nearly impossible." Reid said.

"His record was expunged. The detective who'd arrested him, put in a good word and convinced a judge to remove the charges from his record."

"Nice detective…" Reid began.

"Nice judge." JJ added.

"My son was innocent then and he's innocent now!"

"What was he charged with?" Reid asked.

"Murder."

**Police Station – Midtown Division – Quantico, VA – Late Afternoon – **

Derek was led into the interrogation room; he hoped it was Tamara with good news. He wanted to see his children before his in-laws turned them against him and poisoned their minds. Instead of his attorney, the bright deceptive smile of the FBI agent met his glare as he was roughly pushed into the chair and handcuffed to the table.

Garcia waited until the guard left before speaking. It was obvious by the look in his eyes that he was hoping someone else had come to pay him a visit.

"You look disappointed, Mr. Morgan. Were you expecting someone else?"

"I need to see my children. I need to make sure they are alright."

"They are in the loving arms of their grandparents; not to worry."

Derek strained against the cuffs trying to remain composed. He knew she wanted to rile him but this time he'd fight to remain calm.

"I came across some interesting information, Mr. Morgan."

Derek remained quiet.

"You Sir, have a criminal record."

"What?"

"You have a criminal record."

"I was kid and besides it was expunged, it doesn't exist."

"Oh, but it does and I'm glad I found it too; I almost believed your story about being innocent, but you know what they say…once a killer, always a killer."

She watched as his he pulled against the cuffs again and again. He was clearly agitated; just where she wanted him. Slowly she pulled a file from her large neon green bag and sat it on the table.

"I'm not a killer? I'm not a …"

"Carl Buford." She began calmly.

"W-what about him?"

"It says here that you were arrested in the bludgeoning death of local hero Carl Buford."

Her suspect became more and more agitated, his chest heaving and his struggle against the cuffs increasing.

"He ran the community center in your neighborhood…you were found with his blood on your hands and the murder weapon…a football trophy at your feet."

"It was self-def…"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

Both Garcia and Morgan shot surprised looks toward the door as Attorney Tamara Barnes stepped through the door.

"I have already advised my client not to speak to you or anyone else without me being present!"

"And you are?"

"Tamara Barnes, Attorney-at-Law."

"And you are?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Penelope Garcia with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"From now on, if you have questions for my client then you ask them in my presence, is that understood agent?"

"You betcha! But now that you are here, let's talk."

**Morgan Construction**

Dave walked into the door and was greeted by the kind smile of a dark-haired woman behind the desk. She was more than helpful and quickly called for the General Manager to come to the front. Dave waited patiently as he surveyed the numerous awards and plaques that hung on the walls. Derek Morgan was quite active in the community and seemed to have a passion for youth sports and charity work. What would drive a man like this to murder his wife along with three other women, he wondered.

"Agent Rossi."

Dave turned to face the outstretched hand of a middle-aged well-dressed man.

"Steve Blythe." He continued.

"Agent David Rossi with the FBI."

Dave shook the man's hand.

"Please come; we can talk in my office."

Dave nodded at the woman and followed Mr. Blythe to the rear of the building.

"Please have a seat; coffee, tea?"

"No thank you. I don't want to take up too much of your time; I'm sure you have already heard about Mrs. Morgan's death."

"Yes, the police called me last night and wanted me to come down and answer some questions."

"And did you?"

"Yes, earlier this morning and I'll tell you what I told them; Derek…uh…Mr. Morgan would never kill his wife or anyone else for that matter."

"How long have you known Mr. Morgan?"

"I served with him in the Navy. Agent, I know Derek and he is a hero not a killer! He single-handedly saved our entire team when we were on a mission in Syria."

"Well if anyone can kill, he could, right?"

"No, you don't understand. Derek and Savannah were having problems and that's no secret, but he loved his kids and the only reason he hadn't left her was because he wanted to be present in their lives! Trust me, you have the wrong man."

"What about all the accidents he was having at work?"

"Accidents? What accidents?"

"He's been treated several times for injuries, I assumed he's really clumsy or something else is going on."

"Derek isn't clumsy, and he doesn't go out on projects much anymore."

"Then how do you explain the injuries."

"Let's just say, however or wherever he's getting those injuries, he doesn't get them on the job."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell her."

Derek turned to look at one of the few people in the world who knew his story.

"Tell her." She repeated.

"I-I…"

Garcia watched in silence, puzzled at what she would hear next.

"Derek, it's time; tell her…everything."

He shook his head, no. He didn't want to relive the past and he didn't want to see the pity and disgust in the woman's eyes. Then Tamara spoke again.

"Agent Garcia, I know you probably have your mind made up about my client but trust me he's not your killer."

"Ms. Barnes, I'm a profiler and believe me, my mind is far from made up; there are too many unanswered questions. If your client wants to convince me that he's innocent, I'm going to need some answers to those questions."

"Derek…"

"He raped me."

Garcia's heart shattered for the man across from her who was struggling to keep from crumbling before her. His body trembled as he looked down at his cuffed hands that suddenly seemed to have surrendered to the restraints.

"I was just a kid and he raped me."

Then his head fell like a thud against the table. He wept silently at first and then the guttural sounds that shook his body made the women weep too.

"I didn't want it…I tried to fight him but…I…was too weak and he said…"

"That's enough."

Tamara wrapped her arm around his shoulders trying in vain to provide comfort. It was then that Garcia realized that the two were or had been more than attorney and client.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Mr. Morgan; no one deserves that, no one."

His sobs began to slow down to a whimper then several seconds later he raised his head and with a new resolve he looked Garcia in the face with a pleading desperation.

"Please believe me, I didn't kill my wife. I need to see my kids, please you have to believe me."

**The Grand Tahitian Hotel – Tahiti **

Even from his small island villa, Sam had been able to keep up with the story of Savannah's murder. His business partner had been named as the prime suspect and for now he was in the clear. He refused to allow himself to dwell on the fact the he had killed his lover and now an innocent man could very well spend the rest of his life in jail. Derek didn't deserve that but no matter how bad he felt about it, Sam was not about to return to the States to rescue Derek from an unfortunate fate.

Sam had withdrawn a million dollars from the firm's business account. The money would fund his new life and somehow, he felt deserving even though the money was not his to take. Derek had already made the business a success and he had done Sam a huge favor in suggesting they become partners. Still, Sam was living a life that afforded him luxury and invisibility all at the same time. So, for now Sam would stay put and watch and wait until it was safe to come out of hiding.

**Police Station – Midtown Division – Afternoon –**

Tamara sat quietly in the hall with her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall. She'd heard the story of Derek's past before and each time it sent chills down her spine. She admired the man who she still had not admitted that she loved deeply. He had no idea how she felt, and she made sure to keep it that way. Still, she wanted him free to go back home to his children; he'd suffered enough in his life and she wondered when he'd finally find peace.

"Coffee?"

Tamara slowly opened her eyes; the offer of coffee from the agent's outstretched hand was a welcome sight. Taking the cup, she sipped it and continued to sit on the hard-wooden bench.

"Thank you."

"I've been a profiler for almost fifteen years and it never gets easy. The things I've seen and heard…it just doesn't get easier."

"Yeah, I know my job is difficult, but I don't know how you and your team do what you do and still remain sane."

"I think we lost our sanity a long time ago. I mean what sane person would do what we do for a living,"

Penelope sat next to Tamara and the two sat for a few moments, sipping coffee and not speaking; both minds full and troubled.

"So, how long have you been in love with your client, counselor?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm a profiler, remember?"

"Well, if you're a profiler, then you know my client is innocent."

"I do believe he's innocent, but I have to prove it, or he'll spend the rest of his life in prison."

"How can I help?"

"I need to know everything, even if you don't think it's important."

"I'll do anything to help Derek, even if it pisses him off. He has a lot of secrets and he's afraid that when they come out, no one will forgive him."

**BAU Headquarters – Evening – **

Kevin nearly jumped out of his chair when his last search for the day appeared on his screen. Hotch had asked him to look into Morgan's business partner's background; no one had seen him since their victim's death, and it seemed odd that the police had not interviewed him. Kevin dialed his boss's number and waited.

"What's up, Kevin?"

"Found something on Derek Morgan's business partner that might interest you and the team."

"You're on speaker."

"Derek Morgan and Sam Collier have been partners for a little over two years. It looks like the very successful Morgan took Collier and his failing business under his wing and helped him get on his feet."

"Why would he do that?" Dave asked.

"They're childhood friends."

"Morgan did well, and Collier didn't." Reid surmised.

"Morgan felt as if he owed his friend." JJ added.

"There's more."

Penelope walked into the room as Kevin began again.

"Collier booked a flight to Tahiti the morning after or last victim was killed."

"That's convenient." Garcia interjected.

"That's not all; he transferred a million dollars from the business account to his personal account before he left."

"Wait a minute; why wasn't his business partner a suspect? The police make it seem as if they have an airtight case against Morgan!" Said Garcia.

"Yeah. It doesn't make any sense. The marriage was in trouble, that was no secret apparently. Then, the partner who Morgan saved from financial ruin disappears with a chunk of the business assets. If that's not suspicious…"

"It would make sense if the lead detective was Collier's cousin."

Morgan had spent his entire life running from his past. He'd done everything he could think of to erase what Carl and the others had done to him but still he was haunted by the dark times and the secrets. He felt exposed and ashamed for having been made to tell of his past to the woman who wanted to put him behind bars forever. He could count on one hand the people who knew what had happened to him as a child; how many more would know before this mess was over.

"_You're under arrest!"_

_Derek felt the handcuffs clamp hard around his thin wrist. The tears that had started pouring from his eyes still stung his cheeks as the officers pulled him away from the large body lying on the floor. His hands were covered with blood, glistening burgundy truth of what had transpired in the small cluttered musty office._

"_Get in the car!"_

_His small frame was pushed from behind and he nearly lost his balance as he struggled to get into the back of the police car._

"_Do you know what you've done, kid?"_

"_I didn't mean to..to…"_

"_To what; kill him? Well, you did and you're going to rot in hell!"_

_The large man in the front seat shot a wicked glare through the rearview mirror before starting the car._

"_They're going to have fun with you! Yeah lots of fun!"_

_Derek wondered if the man knew what had happened to him; what had been happening to him over the last year of his life. He wanted to die; he couldn't live through the hell again…he'd kill himself first. Death had to be better…it had to be._

Derek shook the memory of his past arrest from his mind and focused on his children. What would they think of him if they were told that he had killed their mother? He needed to see them; to tell them that he hadn't killed her, and he hadn't done any of the things that he was being accused of.

The silence seemed too loud to bare and so he sat; too afraid to sleep, to think…his eyes were drawn to the thin jagged scar across his left wrist. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his thumb lightly across it and remembering the pain he moaned in disgust and thought of the failure; the scar was evidence that he was a failure and he wondered if it was even worth another attempt.


	7. Chapter 7

**BAU Headquarters – Evening**

The team was exhausted, but Kevin's news was enough to keep them a while longer. Penelope was furious to think that they had all been played and an innocent man could be behind bars. Now her attention was shifted to a deeper darker story; one that had been cleverly crafted and executed.

"Cousin? Did you just say that the lead detective's cousin is our suspect's business partner and that same business partner has mysteriously disappeared?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Kevin wasn't sure if she was happy with him or angry. He sat nervously fidgeting in his seat. Penelope glanced at him and just to increase his anxiety, she took a moment to glare wide-eyed in his direction.

"Kevin!" She began.

"Y-Yes?"

"Good work!"

"T-Thank you, Ma'am!"

"It's getting late; everybody go home and get some rest and we'll start again in the morning." Hotch ordered.

One by one the team filtered out of the conference room and headed toward the elevators. JJ pulled Penelope to the side and with a snicker on her face shook her head.

"What?"

"Don't, 'what' me, Garcia!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, blondie."

"Kevin! You scared that poor man half to death in there!"

"Ahh, he deserved it; staring at me like a damn piece of sirloin!"

"You're his crush, Garcia! He's head over heels in love with…"

"Don't…even…"

"Well, it's true and you sleeping with him didn't help either! You better be glad you weren't given a reprimand for that!"

"Who's going to reprimand me, Boo?"

"Oh, that's right because you've slept with the Section Chief, the Director and…"

"Shush! I have needs and you know this!"

"We all have_, needs_."

"Yes, but not all of us have a gorgeous husband to go home to like you do."

"Garcia, Garcia, Garcia what am I going to do with you?"

"Hell, if I know."

With that the two best friends wrapped their arms around each other's waists and headed home.

**Home of Detective Ira Pendleton – Evening**

Detective Pendleton had not had a peaceful night sleep since his latest case had begun. Even now he found himself on the couch staring blankly at the tv screen. Four women had been killed on his watch and now what should have been an airtight case was unraveling. The Police Commissioner had insisted that he call in the BAU to help even though he'd tried in vain to convince his boss that he could wrap the case up on his own. His entire career and his life were on the line; he'd done the unthinkable and he was afraid that if he didn't do something soon, he'd be implicated in the biggest scandal the force had ever known.

The ringing phone next to him nearly gave him a heart attack. Looking at the screen he moaned; it was the last person he wanted or needed to talk to.

"Hey Cuz!"

"What the hell are you doing? I told you not to call me!"

"Calm down, calm down! I just wanted to see how the case was going; I'm getting a little lonely out here."

"Are you kidding? You're in friggin' paradise while I'm here trying to keep your ass and mine out of jail!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Everything is going to be just fine. Oh, and by the way, I made a little early Christmas deposit in your account this morning."

"Damn it Sam! If they figure out that you are the one that killed those women, and stole that money from your partner, they'll trace that money right to me!"

"I owed you cousin; besides without you, I would have never gotten away. I love you man!"

"I'm not sure how much longer I can handle this."

"Well, you could always join me in Tahiti; I have enough money to last us a long time over here."

Ira leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He needed the money and already he was thinking about what he was going to do with his early Christmas gift. Still his nerves were getting the best of him.

"Thanks…just…just be careful, okay?"

"Of course, I'm always careful."

**LAW OFFICES OF FIELDS, FIELDS & ASSOCIATES – MORNING**

Fred and Pearl Hayes were anxious to see their attorney. Maxwell Fields had assured them that he'd do everything in his power to make sure that they got custody of their grandchildren. He'd been busy over that last few days and he had good news for his clients.

Just as he checked his watch, his secretary Annaliese escorted his clients into the office. Maxwell stood and greeted his old college buddy and his wife warmly.

"Please, come in. Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee would be great; black." Fred answered.

"Of course, I remember. Annaliese, please?'

"Right away."

Fred eyed the woman as she left the office.

"You still hittin' that?"

"You know I am." He chuckled.

Pearl shook her head and took one of the chairs in front of the large desk.

"Can we focus, please?"

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Forgive me, Pearl. I've lost my manners." Then. "I have good news!"

"Really" Pearl replied.

"Indeed."

"Then all is forgiven." She smiled.

**Midtown Division – Central Lockup – Morning –**

Detective Pendleton smiled as Derek was escorted into the interrogation room and cuffed to the table. He needed to close this case one way or another before the BAU's super agents found out the truth.

"Good morning, Mr. Morgan; I trust you slept well."

"You know I didn't."

"Well I guess that's the price you pay when you're a murder suspect." He chuckled.

"What do you want?"

"I know how much your kids mean to you. I mean, you wouldn't want them growing up knowing that their father killed their mother. I mean they're so young…DJ is two and Taylor is what almost ten months?"

"How many times do I have to tell you; I didn't kill my wife!"

"Why don't you just come clean and tell the truth? You found out that your wife was having an affair and in a fit of anger you killed her!"

"No, that's not true!"

Ira stood and began pacing the floor several times until finally coming to a halt behind Morgan. Then leaning in close enough that Derek could feel the man's breath on his neck.

"A lot can happen to children when they don't have parents, especially a father to protect them. Their mother's dead and their father's in prison…with your in-laws getting up in age, there's no guarantee that they will get custody."

Derek began to struggle against the handcuffs.

"Leave my kids out of this!"

"You've heard what happens to kids when they get into the system, right?"

"Don't do this! Leave me alone! I didn't kill anybody!"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"You sign a written confession and I'll make sure your kids are safe. I promise that nothing will happen to them; hell, I'll raise them myself; how about it?"

"Shut up! You touch my kids and I'll…"

"What? What are you going to do to me? Huh, you're going to jail for the rest of your life! I'll make sure your life is hell each and every day you're behind bars!"

Then, the detective walked away and resumed his place on the other side of the table. He watched his defenseless suspect struggle to breathe and struggle to break free from the cuffs around his wrists.

"No."

"No? Are you saying that you don't want to make sure your children are safe?"

"No…Deal!"

"Okay, if that's the way you want it." Then standing, the detective headed toward the door. "I've got some free time this afternoon, I think I'll pay your little ones a visit."

"AH! NO! DON'T HURT MY CHILDREN!"

"Careful, you're going to hurt yourself." He mocked.

Then suddenly, the door flew open.

"That's enough, detective!"

Then, one by one, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Garcia entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Midtown Division – Central Lockup – Morning –**

Detective Pendleton felt his face turning red and his heart rate increasing. He wondered how much the agents had heard and what they would suspect now. He'd been the one that had called them in and now he was interrogating the suspect in their absence. He couldn't breathe and now he wished he'd taken Sam up on his offer to join him on an impulsive and long-extended vacation.

"What was that?"

He'd been swept off to a nearby office and now found himself seated and looking up into the faces of agents Hotchner and Rossi. He couldn't think of a reason that these two seasoned profilers would believe so he sat in silence.

Hotch waited exchanging glances with Rossi then back at the detective.

"Answer me; what the hell was that?"

Garcia, JJ and Reid remained behind concerned for their suspect who was obviously reaching a breaking point.

"I don't care what you think about me, but please you've got to protect my kids, please!"

"Calm down, Mr. Morgan. We believe you; you didn't kill your wife." Garcia began.

"What? I don't understand."

"We don't believe you killed your wife, but you are keeping something from us." JJ added.

"I don't know anything else; I swear! If you believe me then get me out of here!"

"It's not that easy, Mr. Morgan…"

"But you said you believed me!"

"We need you to trust us and that may mean you have to stay put for a little while longer." Penelope said.

"But my kids, you heard the detective; he's going to hurt my kids!"

"No, he will not; we won't let him. We've already sent agents to keep an eye on your children."

"But what about my in-laws?"

"They won't even notice the agents are there."

**Law Offices of Fields, Fields & Associates –**

"I have a friend who is a judge in family court; he owes me a favor."

"Great, that's great!"

Fred watched as his wife's face lit up.

"He's agreed to sign an emergency order to have your grandchildren temporarily placed in your custody."

"That's amazing old friend, but what if that son-of-a-bitch gets off then what?"

"From what I understand, the case against him is air-tight. But we need to take certain precautions."

"Precautions, what do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"We need to prove now that he isn't fit to parent these children. I already have someone digging into his past, before his military days and we need to show the courts that while he's a hero, there were consequences from serving…"

"Consequences?"

"Yes. I would venture to say, that your son-in-law suffers from an acute form of PTSD. In fact, maybe a problem with self-medicating to quiet the demons and the ghost that followed him back home."

"But, as far as we know, he's never had a problem like that; he doesn't drink, smoke or even take as much as an aspirin for a headache; he's been fine."

"Look my friend, just let me handle all the details, okay? By the time I'm finished with him those children will be in your custody until they're adults if that's what you want."

Penelope had placed a call to Tamara asking her to meet them at the police station. She'd arrived shortly after Detective Pendleton had been escorted out of the interrogation room and now she was seated next to her client.

"Tell us about your business partner." Garcia began again.

"Sam?"

Derek looked around the table at the other agents then at Tamara who nodded for him to continue.

"I don't understand why you need to know about him…is that who you think killed Savannah?"

"Is it out of the realm of possibility?" JJ asked.

"No, yes…I don't know…he and Savannah…"

"We already know about their affair and the fact that he's stolen a million dollars from your company. What haven't you told us?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Listen, I know that what Carl Buford did to you was awful but is there more to that story?"

"I was sent to a juvenile detention center while awaiting trial; three long months of getting my ass kicked everyday because the older boys thought I was weak. They were right."

"How did you get a judge to seal your records and the charges expunged from your records?"

"There were other boys…"

"Please, agent does he have to go through this again?"

"I need to know; please."

"After I'd been in detention for a few months another boy came forward and said he'd been molested by Carl; then another and another. It was like a damn had burst."

"I don't think you're weak." Reid began.

Morgan slowly lifted his head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? That man…he…I couldn't stop him! No matter what I said or did…I couldn't stop him!"

"You survived! If you'd given up if you hadn't lived…" JJ added.

"You lived, Mr. Morgan; with all that you've been through, you're still here!" Garcia finished.

Morgan shook his head as if he understood. He wondered if they would feel the same if they knew the rest of his truth. Would they call him strong then? Was this really living now?

Hotch and Dave watched as Det. Pendleton squirmed in his chair. The man had no idea that they had come to see him and not the suspect. Stumbling upon his interview with Mr. Morgan was quite unexpected, but useful.

"Look agents, that man in there is as guilty as sin! He killed his wife and he killed the other women to hide the fact that he'd planned to kill his wife; probably had been planning it for a while! I'm sorry I just got tired of him jerking us around, so I went to have a little chat with him, that's all!"

"Is that so?" Rossi asked.

"Yes why?"

"Why?" Hotch began. "How about the fact that your cousin Sam Collier is our suspect's business partner who as it happens had been having an affair with our last victim and is suddenly nowhere to be found?"

"I-I- don't know what you're…"

"You're in a lot of trouble detective!"

"Please, I didn't know any of this!"

"You're going to tell us where your cousin is, right now!"

Dave struggled not to reach across the table as he leaned in close enough to smell the fear on the man's breath.

"I'm not going to ask again!"


	9. Chapter 9

**BAU Headquarters – Afternoon**

It had been an eventful morning with their case taking an unexpected turn. Detective Ira Pendleton who had called them in on the serial murder case was deeply involved with a vested interest in the outcome. His cousin, Sam Collier had been intimately involved with the last victim and it seemed that the wrong man was in custody.

Hotch had convinced the good detective that it would be in his best interest to cooperate fully with their investigation. The team also made sure that the detective was removed from the case and placed under review. Now, the team was making plans to bring Sam back to the states for questioning.

Tamara waited just inside the rear door for her client to appear. He didn't belong in jail, never did. She was grateful that Agent Garcia and her team had persuaded Detective Pendleton to release Derek so that he could go home. His release was bittersweet; she'd received a call from family court and the news was not good. The news would devastate Derek and she dreaded being the one to tell him.

Derek couldn't get out of the building fast enough. Tamara and the BAU had come through and now he was on his way home to his children. He saw Tamara at the end of the hall, and he rushed toward her and gave her hug filled with gratitude.

"I don't know how you did it but, thank you! Thank you!"

He hugged her again.

"Well, we still have work to do. You cannot leave town and you have to be on your best behavior until this mess is cleared up."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just want to go get my children and go home."

"Let's get to the car."

Derek noticed something he couldn't put his finger on it, but Tamara seemed troubled. He followed her to the car and got in.

"What's wrong?"

"Derek, I don't know how to tell you but…"

"Did something happen? My babies are they alright?"

"They're fine Derek."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Fred and Pearl's attorney convinced a judge to give them temporary custody of DJ and Hannah."

"No, no, no! How? I'm innocent, I'm out of jail and…"

"Derek, it's done. They have custody until someone else is charged for Savannah's murder!"

"I don't understand."

"They are questioning your fitness as a parent. They're using your past brush with the law and…"

"And what?"

"Let's just get you home and we'll work this out together."

"No Tamara, what are you not telling me?"

"They're using your suicide attempt and the fact that you were in therapy after Afghanistan against you."

"Oh my God! I was a kid, Tamara! It was after Carl and…"

"I know Derek…"

"And all of us went to therapy after what happened in Afghanistan. I encouraged my team to go; I went too, so they would go! We were all struggling and after what I went through as I kid; I learned the importance of therapy! Now that's being used against me?"

"Derek, do you trust me?"

He closed his eyes and turned away.

"Derek?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Then trust that I will get to the bottom of this, okay? I won't rest until DJ and Hannah are back home with you."

Derek shook his head and fought the tears and the anger that was welling up inside.

"_Welcome to Hell, Derek! First your wife, now your babies! Oh, but just wait I'm just getting started!" Carl's voice chuckled mockingly in his ear._

**BAU Jet – Evening –**

Supervisory Special Agent Penelope Garcia had decided to personally bring Sam Collier to justice. She had seen the pain and the torment in Derek Morgan's eyes from their first meeting. He was a man who seemed weary from running from his demons and he was afraid that the secrets of his past that had unjustifiable caused him shame would be discovered. As she sat and reviewed his file for the umpteenth time, she felt as if she had gotten to know him. He didn't deserve his childhood struggles; losing his father, witnessing his murder then becoming the prey of a cruel pedophile who had operated under the protection of his good deeds in the community for years. Just before boarding, Kevin had found even more information that Mr. Morgan had not shared.

JJ noticed that her friend had become quite involved in their current case. She wasn't sure if it was because their original suspect was extremely handsome and knowing Garcia's reputation with men it would be easy to believe that that was all there was to her interest in Derek Morgan, but JJ knew it was more. Her sense of justice and compassion trumped any carnal interest that her friend may have developed for a man she hadn't even known existed a week ago.

"You okay, Garcie?"

JJ took the seat across from her friend who hadn't even bothered to look up in response to her question.

"He tried to kill himself."

"What? Who?"

"Derek Morgan; he tried to kill himself when he was fifteen years old."

"Garcia…"

"What makes a fifteen-year-old want to take his own life?"

"That's a lot of pain."

"Yes, it is."

"Are you getting involved, my friend?"

"Me? No of course not. I just want to bring this man some relief. He's due some happiness don't you think?"

"Of course." Then after a few moments of silence. "I feel so bad for those kids. Their mother was killed while they slept in the next room."

"If Sam Collier killed that woman and the others, I won't rest until he's convicted and rotting in jail!"

"I'm with you. Somehow life in prison seems too good for someone like him."

**Home of Derek Morgan – Evening –**

Tamara had dropped Derek off an hour ago and he insisted she leave. She wanted to stay to make sure he was okay. He assured her he would be fine. But he was not fine; far from it. The house was empty and cold. The room he shared with Savannah had been thoroughly cleaned after the police investigators had gotten what they needed. He couldn't bear to open the door and go inside. His children's rooms were empty, and he could tell that his in-laws had been there and help themselves to most of his children's things.

Derek's phone rang it was his mother. He didn't want to talk but if he didn't, she would just worry and he'd caused enough of that so he answered the call.

"Hello Derek, are you okay?"

"They took my kids, Ma"

"I know, Baby. Tamara called me."

"Listen, me and the girls can come stay with…"

"No, it's okay. I need to be alone. I need to make sense of my life and why this is happening."

"Derek, listen to me, this is not a good time for you to be alone; I'm worried."

"Why? Do you think I'll…"

"Derek."

"Listen, I'd never try that again. I was a kid. I know better. Besides, DJ and Hannah need me, and I'll be damned if Fred and Pearl get to keep them! If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get my children back!"

"Okay, I hear you Baby Boy. You're not alone, okay? You're not alone."

"I know, Ma; I know. Thank you."

Derek headed to bed shortly after ending his call with his mother. He was glad that she had called. She always knew how to make him feel better. He was exhausted so he grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet and got comfortable on the couch. He knew he'd never spend another night in his bedroom and the house that he had built for Savannah no longer felt like home. For tonight he would have to settle for the couch.

It had been several minutes of tossing and turning before Derek finally fell into a deep sleep. He didn't hear the hall closet door open; it had always squeaked whenever it was opened or closed but apparently, he was too tired to hear it. The dark figure had been waiting patiently and now it was safe for him to come out and so he did and made his way to the back door to let another person in who was dressed in dark clothes like his.

The two made their way back to the living room and stood over the sleeping Derek Morgan.

He never saw it coming.

"_Hey, D! It's me again…now we can really have some fun!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Tamara didn't feel right; her gut was telling her that she should have never left Derek alone. He was in a bad place; she had never seen him so upset. DJ and Hannah was his world and Derek had confided in her that they were the only reason he had stayed with Savannah, especially after finding out about the affair. Her spirit was restless even after arriving at her home fifteen minutes away. She shouldn't have left him alone she thought to herself.

**Home of Derek Morgan – Evening – **

He never saw it coming. Derek had fallen into a deep sleep his body succumbing to too many restless nights. So, it was easy for the two strangers to make their way into his home. In fact, one of them had been there long before Tamara had dropped him off. So, the sudden sensation of not being able to breathe felt like a dream at first and it took him a few seconds to realize that it wasn't a dream at all.

There were two of them, and the fact that he'd been asleep gave them the advantage. He struggled against their attempts to subdue him; one forcing a heavy bag over his head which made it hard to breathe or see. He fought as the other man held him in place; he was outnumbered and so after several minutes he felt himself losing the battle. The sharp prick against his neck confirmed that as fact.

Tamara was hoping that she was just over-thinking things and she knew she'd never hear the end of it from her friend. Just as she pulled into his driveway and turned off the car, she noticed a dark van drive past the house; she didn't think much of it but later she'd regret not paying more attention.

The lights were out; perhaps he had managed to get to sleep after all, still she would feel better if she could see for herself that he was alright. Using the key he'd given her a while ago, she let herself in and stood near the door until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Feeling along the wall she flipped on the lights; she gasped at the still body lying on the couch.

"Oh my god, no, no, no!"

There was a pool of blood slowly increasing in size the source was a thin cut along Derek's left wrist. He'd promised her that he was okay, that he'd never consider…

"Derek!"

She dropped to her knees landing in the blood and began shaking him feverishly.

"Derek! Damn you! Why? DEREK!"

**Papeete, Tahiti- Central Police Department – Morning –**

Twelve hours on the jet had given Penelope and the others enough time to sleep and coordinate a plan with the local police department. In another effort to impress Penelope, Kevin had suggested freezing Sam's bank accounts so that he would not be able to leave the island. Hotch had convinced Det. Pendleton not to tip off his cousin about their trip and he ordered Agent Anderson to make sure he complied. Now all that was needed was to arrest Sam and bring him home to answer some questions about the death of four women.

Detective Mike Ateni had requested that Hotch and the team meet him at the small precinct before checking into their hotel. He had something to share with him and was requesting help on a new case that sounded eerily familiar to their own. Knowing that without the local authorities help, bringing Sam Collier home for questioning would have been impossible.

"Agent Hotchner, I presume!"

Det. Ateni extended his hand as a relieved smile crossed his face. He was much younger than Hotch had expected.

"Yes, and these are Agents Rossi, Reid, Garcia and Jarreau."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I know that you must be tired but if I could have just a few moments of your time, I think perhaps we can help each other."

**The Grand Tahitian Hotel – **

Sam scrubbed and scrubbed but he could still feel the woman's blood on his hands. He didn't expect to do it again after Savannah but here he was standing in his shower trying desperately to wash away blood that was two days old. Of course, it had been long gone washed down the very same shower drain but it still felt like his skin was permanently stained.

He couldn't help himself; he noticed her the moment he stepped into the hotel bar. The woman was so beautiful almost as beautiful as Savannah. Her smile was like an invitation and so he joined her for an impromptu drink. She'd made it so easy for him agreeing to join him for dinner and afterwards inviting him back to her quaint cottage near the beach.

Sam had such high hopes that things would end on a high note as the evening progressed. Maybe she would make him forget Savannah and the others and even the woman he'd met at the airport on the first day of his arrival. His hopes were dashed when after he had made love to her…she laughed.

**Police Station – Tahiti –**

Det. Ateni had taken the time to prepare folders for each of them. Garcia noticed immediately that the woman held a striking resemblance to their victims back in the states. The level of brutality had increased, and it was obvious that their unsub was devolving with less and less time between kills.

"He's really enjoying this now." She began.

"Savannah was supposed to be his last kill; she was the reason he was killing in the first place." Hotch added.

"He's found a new killing ground here." Reid noted.

"When you called about Mr. Collier, I already had two victims that have been killed since Mr. Collier's arrival in Tahiti."

"I'm glad we can help each other. We need to stop him before he kills again." Hotch said.

**Potomac General Hospital – Morning**

Tamara had been at his side all night. She couldn't believe that he had tried to take his life. He had two children that meant the world to him so why would he do such a thing? She watched him sleeping remembering how she had found him unconscious on the couch. If she hadn't decided to go back to check on him…

Tamara was pulled from her thoughts as the door slowly opened. A man in his early forties stepped inside.

"Good morning, Tamara, right?"

"Yes, good morning."

"How's our patient this morning?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. Is he going to be okay?"

"I think perhaps you should call his family."

"They're on the way. What aren't you telling me doc?"

"Mr. Morgan is in very serious trouble…"

"What? Are you saying he's not going to pull out of this?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying it's just…"

Before he could finish, the door swung open and Fran, Sarah and Desiree entered the room.

"Oh my god! My son…"

"Please, let's go out in the hall and talk."

The doctor quickly ushered the four women into the hallway. He had a lot to tell them and he didn't want to risk waking Derek; he needed the rest. The group surrounded him waiting anxiously for him to speak.

"My name is Dr. Beltran, Ms. Barnes and I met briefly when he was admitted earlier."

"I'm Fran Morgan Derek's mother and his sisters, Sarah and Desiree."

"Please to meet you all."

"How's my son, doctor?"

"I need to be honest, he's in trouble."

Fran suddenly felt weak her greatest fear had come true that her son who had endured so much in his life would give up and surrender to his demons. Last night he'd tried to end it all in spite of everything that he had defeated and worked so hard for; he'd said enough was enough.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to hear this but go ahead."

"We found a large amount of a sedative in his system and along with that he slit his wrist along a pre-existing scar. Mrs. Morgan has your son attempted suicide before?"

Fran broke down and turned away from the others finding a chair several steps away. Desiree went after her mother taking the seat next to her.

"My brother was sexually assaulted as a young boy; that was his first attempt at taking his life." Sarah answered.

"Well I'm not sure what drove him to try again but I'm required by law to report this to the authorities."

"Please doctor, my brother is going through a custody battle right now, this could ruin his chances of getting his children back."

"I'm sorry but I don't have a choice. If I don't report it, I could lose my license."

"Doc, what if we get him into some sort of therapy, will that buy him some time before you have to report this?" Tamara interjected. She already knew the answer but she was seeking some grace for her client and friend.

"I have to report it regardless. I'm sorry I wish I could help." Then just before he walked away. "You know, I'm incredibly busy today, busier than I've been in years, so it may take me several hours before I can make that call."

Tamara and Sarah breathed a slight sigh of relief and smiled knowingly at the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor, for everything." Tamara responded.

Derek slowly opened his eyes. Just before he was able to fully comprehend where he was the door opened and a man dressed in a white lab coat who he assumed to be a doctor entered followed by four other familiar people.

"Hello Mr. Morgan, I'm doctor Beltran."

"Doc…"

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"What's going on? Ma, Sarah, Dez what…Tamara?"

"Baby Boy, why? Why didn't you call me or your sisters before doing this to yourself?"

"Ma…"

"Mr. Morgan, we know that you tried to take your life last night. We're not here to judge you we just want to help you, so that you can get back on your feet."

"What? Take my life, suicide? You all think I tried to kill myself? No! NO!"

"Derek, I found you last night. You were unconscious and your wrist had been cut."

"I didn't do this! Please, believe me! I didn't do this! I wouldn't, I couldn't…not again!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Grand Tahitian Hotel – Afternoon –**

The locals had agreed to keep an eye on Sam for a few hours while the team recovered from their flight. They had a vested interest in the apprehension of the American who had run to their small island and then continued a killing spree that had begun in the States. Sam had gotten comfortable, maybe too comfortable and that would prove to be his undoing.

Sam had eyed a young woman in the hotel restaurant. She looked familiar even though they had never met. Her skin had been turned a golden bronze by the sun and her hair fell in waves slightly passed her shoulders; but it was her smile that caught him by surprise when she caught him staring at her as she dined alone. He returned the smile and suddenly felt his courage awaken. She would be next he thought; he loved Tahiti he thought and just as he was about to make his way toward her table the beautiful woman was joined by a man whom she was quite happy to see. His spirits sank as he quickly paid his bill and took his breakfast to go.

The team along with several plainclothes officers entered the hotel lobby. The manager met them and handed them a key card to Sam's room. One by one, the officers covered all possible exits while Hotch, Dave, Penelope, Reid and JJ stepped onto the elevator. The ride to the third floor was quick and as a courtesy, Hotch allowed Det. Ateni to lead the way down the long hallway.

Sam had just taken his last bite of his breakfast when he heard the knock; he'd made sure to hang the, Do-Not-Disturb sign on the door so he was curious to say the least. The knock came again, this time with a bit more impatience. Irritated he pulled the door opened.

"Sam Collier, you're under arrest!"

**Home of Fred and Pearl Hayes – Afternoon –**

Fred joined his wife in the kitchen as she prepared lunch. He'd just gotten off the phone with his good friend and attorney and he was eager to share an update with Pearl. Pearl smiled at her husband as he entered the room and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I just talked to Max."

"And, what did he say?"

"Things went perfectly, Derek is in the hospital under suicide watch and he's meeting with the judge today."

"You mean…"

"…we're one step closer to getting full custody of our grandchildren permanently!"

"Oh Fred!"

"I thought that would make you happy."

"So, tell me all the details and hurry, DJ and Hannah will be downstairs soon."

"Well, you know Max he doesn't like to share the nasty details but apparently our son-in-law took a large amount of sedatives and when that didn't work fast enough, he slit his wrist."

"Definitely doesn't sound like someone fit to raise two young children, does it?"

"No, it doesn't my darling; no, it doesn't."

It was Pearl who kissed her husband this time. They didn't see their grand son enter the room with his sister in tow.

"Grandma, Grandpa?"

"Oh hi, sweethearts. We didn't hear you come in. Are you two hungry."

Both children shook their heads, no. Pearl and Fred exchanged puzzled looks as they quickly gobbled the two in their arms.

"What's wrong? Grandma made your favorite, grilled cheese and fruit cups!"

"I miss my daddy." DJ whimpered.

"Me too." Echoed Hannah.

"Ahh honey…" Fred began. "How about we all go to the park after we eat?"

"I want my daddy." DJ repeated.

"Me too!"

Speechless, Fred and Pearl exchanged glances not sure what to say to the young children. What they had done, what they were doing was despicable. They were blinded by anger and loss and truly believed that Derek had killed their daughter. Revenge was the one thing that kept them going: that and their grandchildren. Taking DJ and Hannah from their son-in-law was the one way to make him pay for what he had done. Their prayers now were that one day they would forget the man who had taken their mother from them.

**Papeete, Tahiti – Central Police Department – Afternoon –**

"I DEMAND TO SEE MY LAWYER! I AM AN AMERICAN CITIZEN! I HAVE RIGHTS!"

Penelope watched Sam from the other side of the glass. She knew that they were the last people he had imagined seeing today but here they were. She wanted to make him sweat before interrogating him. He was beyond upset hiding his fears behind a temper tantrum that was award-winning. After another minute, Penelope stepped through the door.

"Finally, I've been sitting here for almost an hour! Nobody has even offered me a glass of water or told me why I'm here!"

A slight smile appeared across Garcia's face. If you were not paying close attention you would have missed it, but it was there, nonetheless. Keeping her eyes on the man across the table she took her seat. It was then that he saw the file in her hand. Still without speaking, she slowly thumbed through each page and after a few minutes she closed the file and folded her arms across the table.

"You've been a naughty boy, Sam Collier; a very naughty boy. But now I'm here to make sure you answer for your crimes."

"Crimes, what crimes?"

"Tell me Sam; can I call you Sam? Did you think running across the world would keep us from finding you?"

Sam's eyes widened and he suddenly found it hard to swallow and to breathe.

"I-I…"

"What makes a man steal from his best friend, a friend who pulled you out of the dumps, rescued your failing business and made you over without asking for anything in return? You had an affair with his wife, then killed her and with the help of your cousin, a police detective, framed that best friend for murder?"

"I want a lawyer."

"You're going to need more than a lawyer, Sam. You're our prime suspect in the murder of four women in the U.S.; you're going to need a miracle because when we finish trying you in the states, you'll be brought back here to stand trial for the murder of two more women. There aren't enough lifetimes to pay for what you've done!"

**Potomac General Hospital – Afternoon – **

Tamara had convinced Fran and her daughters to go to the hotel to get some rest and Derek insisted that she take her own advice. Now he was alone wondering how to convince everyone that he did not try to kill himself.

Slowly, Tamara opened the door carrying a bag from his favorite sandwich shop and coffee. Derek slowly opened his eyes and watched as she approached his bed.

"I thought you could use something else besides hospital food."

"I'm not hungry. Besides, I'm hoping they'll let me out of here today."

"Well why don't we let the doctor decide that, my friend."

Tamara placed a sandwich in front of him and a cup of coffee and keeping one of each for herself she took the seat near his bed.

"I didn't do it."

"Derek…"

"You don't understand; I didn't do this not when I know my kids need me!"

"Derek, if you said you didn't do it, then I believe you. I'm your lawyer but I'm your friend first."

The door opened and Dr. Beltran entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. Morgan and Ms. Barnes."

"Good morning."

"When can I go home, doc?"

"That's what we need to talk about."

"I swear to you doc, I did not try to kill myself! I wouldn't do that!"

"I believe you. I don't think this was a suicide attempt."


	12. Chapter 12

**Potomac General Hospital – Afternoon –**

"When can I go home, doc?"

"That's what we need to talk about."

"I swear to you doc, I did not try to kill myself! I wouldn't do that!"

"I believe you. I don't think this was a suicide attempt."

"What made you change your mind?" Derek asked.

"I took another look at your test results and there's no way you could have done this to yourself."

"But it seemed like you were certain last night, doctor." Said Tamara.

"I apologize for that; it's just that when someone is brought in like that, we are making judgements and decisions that make sense on the surface. I was wrong."

Derek felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For the past several days it was as if he were in a room screaming for help and nobody was listening. Now, at last things seemed to be turning around.

"The drugs that were in your system are normally injected, not taken by mouth and most people who are trying to end their life aren't taking pills and cutting their wrists. It's one or the other."

Dr. Beltran then moved toward the head of the bed and leaned close to Derek's head.

"May I?"

Puzzled, Derek leaned forward, and the doctor began examining the back of his head and neck.

"Just as I suspected."

"What is it doctor?"

"There's a small puncture wound just below your ear; that's probably where you were injected with the drug."

"But how? Wouldn't I know if somebody stuck me with a needle?"

"Not if one of the drugs was one that causes memory loss."

Suddenly Tamara stood and grabbed her phone and headed toward the door.

"Tamara, where are you going?"

"I'm calling Agent Garcia. She needs to know about this."

**Fa'a'a International Airport – **

Hotch and the team were exhausted. This had been the longest turnaround he'd ever experienced in his career with the FBI. Sam Collier had been easy to find and had given them very little resistance. Because of the relationship between the American government and Tahiti they had been able to work out an agreement that allowed them to extradite Sam back for trial.

One by one the agents buckled in and anxiously awaited takeoff. Once they touched American soil, their suspect would be waiting for them and then a man and his children could get back to their lives.

Penelope was surprised to see the attorney's number appear on her screen. Nevertheless, she answered and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Yes Ms. Barnes, what can I do for you?"

"Someone tried to kill my client, agent!"

"What?"

Everyone on the plane was now focused on Penelope's conversation.

"Last night! Someone tried to kill Derek and make it look like a suicide!"

"What makes you think it wasn't a suicide attempt, I mean given what he's gone through…"

"No agent! I found him in his home unconscious; I thought it was suicide and so did the doctors, but it wasn't!"

"Calm down, calm down!"

"I'm sorry but you have to do something! His doctor re-ran his test and he said that there was no way he could have done this to himself."

"What does your client say?"

"He doesn't remember anything! One of the drugs is preventing him from remembering! Please agent you have to help him!"

"Well, we're headed back from Tahiti and…"

"Tahiti, that's a little far from Quantico don't you think?"

"Your client's business partner, stole over a million dollars from the business and fled; needless to say, he didn't put in a change of address card."

"You think he's your killer?"

"Let's just say, since he's been here two women have been killed just like our victims."

"Thank you, agent."

"For what?"

"For going through extraordinary measures to prove my client's innocence."

"It's my job to find the bad guy and bring him to justice, no matter who it is, Ms. Barnes."

"Still, I'm just glad you found the right person."

"Yes, me too. How is, Mr. Morgan?"

"He's better now but he's still upset about not having custody of his children."

"Well, maybe we can help with that too. Goodbye Ms. Barnes."

"Thank you again."

"Oh and Ms. Barnes…"

"Tamara; please call me Tamara."

"Tamara it is. Tamara, I never thought your client was a killer."

Tamara smiled to herself and ended the call. Before entering Derek's room, she watched him still talking to the doctor. She wondered if it was time to move on with her life and to stop hoping for a future with her good friend. Derek Morgan was a good man; he just wasn't her good man. So, without another thought she pushed her way into the room.

**Potomac General Hospital – Evening –**

It had gotten late, way past visiting hours; Derek watched Tamara nodding in the chair next to his bed. He wondered why she was still here. As he watched his friend dozing, he wondered why they hadn't taken things further, before he'd met Savannah. She was a good person and a good friend; even now she had been the one who'd taken care of him when no one else believed in him. He wondered how Tamara felt about him, if she thought about him as more that a client; he didn't even know if he had the courage to ask her. Besides, he knew the answers; he'd never been afraid to approach a woman, his reputation with women was proof of that. He felt the attraction from Tamara and no doubt he found her to be one the most gorgeous women he'd ever met but that was all there was for him. He admired her; her strength, her conviction and her loyalty and she was one of the very few people in the world that he trusted. But it wasn't enough, he wished it were, he felt he owed her something after this; but he promised himself that he'd never make a mistake again like he made with Savannah. He wouldn't do that to Tamara; she deserved more than that, more than he could give her.

Tamara slowly opened her eyes; she hadn't planned on falling asleep. Her neck was stiff and she'd no doubt been drooling. She'd spent the entire day there in his room and it was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Go home."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'm sorry."

"You've got to be exhausted, Tamara please, go home and get some rest."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I need you to take care of yourself. You've done more for me than you had to. I appreciate you. Now, go home."

"Okay fine."

"Besides, the doctor is discharging me tomorrow."

"Great. Oh, while you were asleep I made some calls and I have good news."

"I could use some."

"I'm meeting with the judge who gave custody to Fred and Pearl and he says he will reverse his order and return your babies back to you!"

"What? My God, Tamara, thank you! You're amazing! I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't just thank me. It looks like Agent Garcia and her boss Agent Hotchner have friends in high places, so it made my job a lot easier."

Derek relaxed against the pillows. He couldn't believe that his nightmare was almost over. He wanted to go home now and not wait until tomorrow.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is, no. So, get some rest, follow the doctor's orders and I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

**Home of Fred and Pearl Hayes – **

Pearl and Fred stood in the doorway of the guest room and watched their grandchildren settle in for the night. It was hard to believe that so much had happened so quickly that had turned their worlds upside down. The loss of their only child was devastating and both of them were consumed with pain and an unquenchable desire for revenge. If only Savannah had listened to their countless pleas not to get involved with someone like Derek Morgan; but she didn't listen and now she was dead.

"We really need to think about making a more appropriate bedroom for them. Something kids would like, you know?"

Fred planted a light kiss on the side of his wife's face and pulled her into a tight embrace against his body.

"How about we clear out the room next to ours; there's nothing in there except junk." He offered.

"That's a great idea, that way if they need us during the night, we can hear them."

"Exactly."

Fred's phone rang interrupting the couple's conversation. It was their lawyer. Fred thought it was odd to be hearing from him so late.

"Max, my friend, please tell me you're not still at the office!"

"_We've got a problem…a big problem!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Please Believe Me Chapter 13

**Home of Fred and Pearl Hayes – Evening –**

"NO! He can't have them; he doesn't deserve them!"

"Honey…"

"No Fred! I can't believe this is happening! That man killed our daughter, I know he did!" 

Fred pulled his wife against him and walked her toward the couch forcing the two of them to sit. He didn't know how to fix this for his wife, and he felt his own anger welling up inside.

"Max will be here in the morning to give us all the details; all he knows is that Derek is being released from the hospital and he'll most likely get the children back sometime tomorrow if all goes as they plan."

"It's not fair; he did this to our baby! Why?" She wept.

"Max thinks that there is another suspect…"

"Who?"

"Derek's business partner."

"Sam?"

Pearl pulled away from her husband and walked toward the kitchen. A few seconds later, Fred heard his wife rambling through cupboards and then the water was running; she was putting the kettle on, she always made tea when she was upset or anxious. He joined her.

"Fred, we have to do something."

"Like what, honey? If that judge returns those kids to their father, there's nothing we can do!"

"I can't lose them, not after losing Savannah! I'm not going to stand by and just let him take them too!"

"Max said he would come by in the morning; he may have a plan to keep the kids with us."

Pearl turned and fell into her husband's arms; her worst nightmare was coming true and she felt helpless to stop it but without saying it out loud she knew that she wouldn't let her grandchildren go without a fight.

**Federal Courthouse – Morning –**

Hotch and Garcia met Tamara in the hallway outside of Judge Xavier Cunningham's chambers. He'd signed an order giving emergency custody to Fred and Pearl Hayes earlier in the week as a favor to an old friend. He had no idea that he'd acted in haste believing that he was acting in the best interest of two young children. He was wrong and now he was meeting with the three to make things right.

Once Maxwell Fields arrived the group was ushered into the judge's chambers and Hotch and Garcia got right down to business. There wasn't much Max could say without drawing the suspicion of the agents; he knew who they were, profilers and so he was very careful making sure to look cooperative in their pursuits of justice.

The judge ruled in favor of returning the children to their father and with a quick goodbye, Max rushed out and headed to meet with his clients. The lawyer knew that his friends would be devastated; especially Pearl, she and her daughter had been extremely close, and she had made it no secret how she felt about her son-in-law. Max had to make this right not only for the Hayes' but also for himself; he hated to lose, and he wasn't going to start now.

Hotch, Garcia and Tamara thanked the judged and headed out of the courthouse. The three were relieved to see something finally come out good in this case that had started out as a slam dunk with their unsub handed to them on a silver platter. Garcia and Hotch had learned a long time ago that things were rarely what they seemed.

"Thank you; both of you." Tamara began.

"Just doing our jobs Ms. Barnes." Hotch answered.

"No, you did a hell of a lot more than just your jobs and my client and I thank you."

"How is your client, by the way?" Penelope asked.

"He's being discharged today; in fact, I'm on my way to the hospital now."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see his children." Penelope continued.

"Yes, I'm sure he will; he's already called me twice this morning."

"The local PD have assigned an officer to the Morgan's until they're able to find whoever is responsible for the attempt on his life." Hotch assured.

"Thank you so much."

"We still have some questions for Mr. Morgan, do you think it would be okay for us to drop by later?" Garcia asked.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. Derek normally puts the kids to bed about eight, maybe after would be good."

"Sounds like a plan."

**Home of Fred and Pearl Hayes –**

"NO! I can't believe they're giving those babies back to that…that murderer!" Pearl shouted.

"I'm sorry, Pearl, the judge believes that he deserves to have his children; the police and the FBI no longer think that he's their killer."

"Man, we have to do something! How much time do we have before we have to surrender the children?"

"Derek is being discharged from the hospital this morning…"

"…and I suppose this will be his first stop…" Fred began.

"…and that's why if we're going to do something, then we better do it now." Max interrupted.

"What do you have in mind?" Pearl asked.

**Potomac General Hospital – **

Derek hadn't slept a wink all night and now he was fully dressed, pacing the floor waiting for the doctor to come in and officially discharge him. All he wanted were to have his children back in his arms. The days spent separated from them had felt like an eternity and even though he was anxious to see them, the upcoming encounter with his in-laws was bound to be unpleasant.

Tamara wasn't surprised to see him dressed and ready to go; he was well overdue for good news and so here she was to take him to be reunited with his children and begin his life again. She saw the wide-eyed look in his eyes as she stepped through the door.

"Hey…"

He was afraid to breathe and he searched her face for something that he was afraid to ask for. Then she smiled.

"Are you ready to see DJ and Hannah?"

"Really?"

"Really. The judge ruled in your favor."

He grabbed her up in a big hug and thanked her repeatedly. Tamara smiled against him as he continued to squeeze her tight. Tamara knew that with all that had happened Derek was still very fragile emotionally; having to come face to face with his in-laws would be a disaster, so she had arranged to have social services to pick the children up at the Hayes' and then their reunion would take place at Derek's home. In fact, if all went well the children would be there before she and Derek arrived. Fran and his sisters were already at the home making sure everything was in order.

**Home of Fred and Pearl Hayes – **

Fred placed the last bag next to the door while Pearl put the children in their coats. Both DJ and Hannah asked repeatedly if they were going to see their daddy to which Pearl and Fred only answered with, 'it's a surprise, you'll see.' Just as the four were ready to leave, the doorbell rang. Panicked, Pearl shot a glance at her husband.

"It can't be…not yet, it's too soon!"

"It's probably someone selling something, I'll get it."

Fred opened the door to see two women dressed in business attire and a uniformed officer. His heart sank.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Fred Hayes?"

"Yes."

"We're from the Department of Family Services; may we come in?" Said one of the women as both held up their badges.

Fred stepped aside and allowed Officers, Sarah Jimenez and Tasha Robinson inside. The uniformed officer remained outside on the porch. The women noticed the bags near the door.

"Were you all going somewhere?"

"Just a quick trip out of town." Fred answered. "With all that's happened we thought…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hayes, that trip will have to wait for another time."


	14. Chapter 14

**Home of Derek Morgan – Afternoon – **

Fran, Sara and Desiree had spent most of the morning cleaning the house and preparing for Derek and the children's return. Tamara had arranged to have social services pick up DJ and Hannah to prevent a nasty reunion with Fred and Pearl. They had all agreed that that would be for the best. Savannah's parents had made it no secret about how they felt about Derek and they had been very vocal lately certain that he had killed their daughter. Derek had gone too long without the support of his family and for that Fran and his sisters had planned to make up for lost time. They had expressed regret for allowing Savannah to isolate him and the kids from them but now things would be different.

Fran kept checking her watch; she knew that at any time the children would be back home where they belonged. She prayed that nothing had gone wrong with the Hayes' that would delay or prevent DJ and Hannah's return. Derek was due to arrive soon after and then the family could enjoy a day of quite celebration. The doorbell rang and the three ladies rushed to greet the little ones. Officers Jimenez and Robinson smiled as they watched approvingly while the children were gobbled up into the arms of their family. The uniformed officer placed the children's things near the door and resumed his post on the front porch, keeping a sharp eye on things.

"Grandma! Grandma!" The two screamed in unison.

"Welcome home, you two! Grandma is so happy to see you!"

The happy squeals of the children confirmed that they were indeed where they belonged. Before the officers could leave, Tamara and Derek pulled into the driveway. Derek barely let the car come to a stop before jumping out and heading to the front door. Tamara had told him of the change of plans and even though he was thankful not to have to come in contact with his in-laws the extra few minutes of not seeing his children was excruciating. Tamara killed the engine and followed close behind. The children's voices could be heard from the front yard and Tamara felt her emotions welling up inside; today was going to be a good day.

"DADDY!"

DJ and Hannah ran into the arms of their father; Fran and the others watched as a tearful Derek drew the children into a tight bear hug. Then he pulled away slightly examining them carefully as he ran his hands over their faces to make sure that they were really there with him.

"I missed you guys! Did you have fun at grandma and grandpa's?"

"I missed you daddy; where did you go?" DJ asked.

"Daddy had to take care of some business but I'm home now, okay?"

"Where's mommy, daddy?" Hannah asked.

Derek's heart broke and glancing at the adult faces in the room he looked for a way to tell his children that their mother would not be coming home.

**BAU Headquarters – **

Agent Garcia had the unpleasant duty of interviewing Sam Collier. He'd arrived back in the states shortly after she and the team had and was gifted with the pleasure of spending the night in jail. Garcia wanted nothing better than to see the man spend the rest of his life in jail for killing four local women and two in Tahiti. She also wanted to give Derek Morgan the good news that he was officially no longer a suspect in his wife's murder. She'd watched how the man had suffered insisting that he was innocent, and she wanted him and his children to begin the healing process after such a horrific moment in their lives.

"Why Sam? Why did you kill Savannah and the other three women and then the two in Tahiti?"

Garcia saw no remorse in the man's eyes; he stared across the table at her as if she should already know the answers to her questions. His eyes were stone cold and black; killing had become second nature to him.

"I loved her; you know."

"Who, Savannah?"

"He didn't deserve a woman like her, but men like Derek Morgan always win!"

"That still doesn't answer my question; if you loved her, then why would you kill her?"

"I asked her to leave him, but she wouldn't. She didn't love him…"

"Did she love you?"

"I wanted her too; but I guess I wasn't good enough for her, but I would have done anything for her even kill Derek, but she said no."

"The other women looked so much like Savannah."

"I wanted her to die; every time she told me that she couldn't leave Derek, I wanted her to die."

"So, you killed someone who looked like her."

Sam shook his head, yes.

"I could have made her so happy. We could have run away together just the two of us."

"Come on Sam, you know you're no match for a man like Derek Morgan. I mean he's handsome and successful and rich…"

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me!"

Sam struggled against his cuffs that held him firmly in place. Penelope held up her hand signaling her team on the other side of the glass, that she had things under control.

"So, what did Savannah do Sam? What made you kill her?"

Sam squirmed in his seat, fighting with emotions wanting desperately to be free to grab the inquisitive agent around her neck and squeeze the life from her body; she would be dead before her friends could make it through the door.

"She laughed at me."

"What?"

"I asked her one last time to run away with me and she laughed. She told me even if she were to leave Derek, she'd never leave him for a man like me!"

"Ouch, that must have hurt. After all you were willing to do for her. Well now you get a chance to spend the rest of your life in jail the only thing that needs to be figured out is will it be here in the states or in Tahiti."

**Home of Derek Morgan – Evening – **

It was after eight; Penelope called ahead to see if it was still okay to come by. Fran assured her it was, and that Derek had just put the children down for the night. Penelope had to admit that she was curious about Derek Morgan. She knew the danger of getting too involved with victims and their families bus she had always been one to walk the thin line between rules and doing what she damn well pleased.

Derek wasn't sure why he was nervous at the thought of seeing Agent Penelope Garcia again; especially when she had only days ago accused him of killing his wife. Still he was intrigued; he felt somewhat guilty since he hadn't even buried Savannah and already his mind was on another women. But, his marriage to Savannah had long been over; she'd moved on if not from their home then definitely from any feelings she had for him. The affair with Sam cut to the core but he supposed that was the point. As much as he despised her for cheating, he never imaged her being killed in such a savage way. He had no idea how he would explain it to his children. The doorbell rang and he headed to the door to welcome his visitor.

She was gorgeous and her confident smile was a turn on. He wasn't sure if he could even begin to able to handle a woman like her.

"Agent Garcia, please, come in."

"Thank you, I hope it's not too late and please call me Penelope."

"Penelope it is and no it's not too late. I'm still wired so I'll be up for a while."

Derek motioned to the couch.

"Can I offer you a drink; coffee, tea, a glass of wine?"

"Nothing, thank you. I just wanted to come by and check on you and give you an update on the case."

"Yes, thank you for everything you did. Nobody believed me but you kept digging to make sure you had the right man."

"It's my job, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the wrong man went to jail."

"I still can't believe Sam killed my wife and all those other women."

"Sam is a sick puppy. We found him in Tahiti living off of your money and to top it off he killed two women while he was there."

Morgan laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes trying to make sense of it all.

"_Damn, this man is gorgeous!"_ She thought to herself.

"Is it wrong that I haven't grieved for her? I mean, you're a profiler, right? Does it make me a monster to not feel anything but anger toward her?"

"No, you are not a monster; she put you through a lot."

"But still…"

"Look Derek…can I call you Derek?"

"Of course, please."

"_Damn she's fine!" _He thought to himself.

"I know you would never wish anything like this on Savannah. But I get it, you've been through a lot and in a way that is grieving even if you're grieving what could or should have been between the two of you. Plus, she's the mother of your two children."

"What do I tell them? My daughter has already asked about her."

"You tell them what they can understand for now and if you need help, I'd be happy to lend a hand or refer you to someone."

"Thank you, I'd like that."

"I also want to let you know that you are officially off the list of possible suspects and you can come and go as you please."

"That's good to hear. Now I can try to put my life back together; I'm not quite sure where to begin."

Penelope's heart broke for him; the two locked eyes for a moment until it became awkward.

"So, will you be available to help me with that too?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was just wondering if you would be available to help me put my life back together?"

"_No, he didn't; smooth Mr. Morgan, very smooth." _She thought to herself.

"Of course, anytime." She smiled.

Penelope stood and headed toward the door. She was beginning to lose her cool in the presence of this drop-dead gorgeous man and she didn't want to make a fool of herself. It suddenly felt warm in the room.

"Well, it's getting late and I know you've had a pretty eventful day. I'm happy for you and if you should need anything…"

"I'll call you."

"Y-Yes…okay…"

Derek smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Penelope…"

She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you again, for everything."

"You're more than welcome."


	15. Chapter 15

**Veteran's Community Park – Day**

Derek didn't think he would need to call her so soon but two days after returning home and regaining custody of his children, he was happy that Penelope had agreed to meet him at the park. The walls were closing in and even though he knew his mother and sisters meant well, he needed a moment to himself. Things had seemed to be going non-stop with the children, his business and planning for Savannah's services. It was overwhelming to say the least.

Penelope was happy to hear from Derek as she approached him, he seemed deep in thought; she wondered if he even heard her coming. She admired the man who had only cared about the wellbeing of his two small children throughout this entire ordeal, but she could hear the stress in his voice, and she was glad that he decided to call her.

"Good Morning."

Penelope came into view and noticed the coffee sitting next to him and a white bag she assumed was their breakfast. Derek stood to greet her while making room for her on the bench.

"Good Morning! I hope you don't mind but I brought coffee and muffins."

"I don't mind at all; thank you!"

Penelope took the seat next to him and with their breakfast between them they both took a sip of coffee and got comfortable.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

"I'm glad you called. So, how are things going?"

"I'm not sure I can do this."

**Home of Fred and Pearl Hayes – **

The couple was still upset at losing custody of their grandchildren so abruptly. Their plans of a sudden family getaway had been foiled at their front door. Now, they weren't sure if Derek would ever allow them to see the children again. The fact that the police had Sam in custody for Savannah's murder didn't change anything and neither of them would rest until they had their grandchildren back in their arms.

Fred watched his wife from the kitchen doorway; she didn't notice him as she put the finishing touches on breakfast. He couldn't believe that they had lost the children to Derek; he didn't deserve them, and he wouldn't rest until he proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that the children belonged with him and Pearl. The doorbell rang and Fred headed toward the front of the house.

"Max, come on in my friend."

The two men embraced and headed toward the kitchen where Pearl had the table set for three. The smells of bacon, eggs, waffles, and hot coffee filled the air. Max kissed Pearl lightly on the cheek then took his seat at the table.

"So, tell me, how are you two holding up?"

"I can't believe I'm not fixing breakfast for my grandbabies right now! Max, what happened?"

"Derek has a damn good attorney, that's what happened, but don't worry, I'll have those kids back in this house before you know it; and that's a promise."

**Veteran's Community Park – **

"Derek, I know we just met but there's one thing for sure and that is, you're a wonderful father."

"That's kind of you to say, but…"

"No, buts. You've just gone through hell, you're wife was brutally murdered in your home, you were accused of her murder and lost custody of your children and all that mattered to you through it all was making sure your kids were safe!"

"DJ and Hannah mean everything to me; they didn't ask to be here, and I know how it feels not to have a father. The thought of losing them or them losing me was unacceptable."

"Well, if you let me, I'm here for you whenever you need a shoulder…or a babysitter…"

The two laughed; Derek had almost forgotten how it felt to laugh and it felt good. It also felt good being here with Penelope and he wondered if it would be unreasonable to ask for more.

"I'd love for you to meet my children; I think they would like you."

"Really? Well, if they are anything like their father, I'm sure I'll like them too."

Penelope took a bite of her muffin and a sip of her coffee before speaking again. She noticed that he had relaxed a lot since she had arrived.

"I hate to ask this but, have you made plans for Savannah's funeral?"

"The coroner is releasing her body tomorrow and I think it's best if I just have a small ceremony at the funeral home on Friday."

"That's two days away, are you ready for that?"

"No, but I have to be. DJ and Hannah need to say goodbye to…"

Then he broke before her eyes as tears streamed down his face; he couldn't speak his body gave into all that he had been trying so hard to hold inside. He was a proud man and the last thing he wanted to do was look weak in front of her.

"Derek…"

She didn't know what to say, all she wanted to do was hold him but maybe that would make him shut down again and that was the last thing he needed.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I just…I didn't…"

Then without thinking, Penelope wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her. He didn't resist or pull away; his head fell limply onto her shoulder and as the tears continued to flow, Penelope held him tight fighting back her own tears. She was glad she came; she couldn't think of any where else she would rather be.

**Home of Fred and Pearl Hayes – **

Max took his last bite and sat back in his chair. He watched Fred and Pearl who had hardly touched their food. Max had done a lot of questionable things in his past and the line between right and wrong was always blurred. The successful attorney hated to lose and he'd been known for getting some of the cities most notorious criminals off scot free; all of them owed him favors and were eager to pay their debts to the man who'd gifted them with their freedom. It was time to call in some favors.

"What are you two willing to do to get your grandchildren back?"

Fred looked at Pearl before answering.

"Anything."

"Are you sure? Because if you are, then I'm going to need you to trust me."

"Of course, we trust you, Max." Fred answered.

"I mean no questions, no backing out; are you ready for that?"

"You're scaring me, what do you have in mind?" Pearl asked.

"The only way you're getting those babies back is if Derek Morgan dies."

"Max, are you serious?" Fred asked.

"I'm dead serious, my friend. I just need to know if you can live with that."

"Are you suggesting…who would…?" Pearl began.

"Just leave the details to me; neither you nor Fred will ever be suspected of being involved. I'll make it look like an accident and then you can raise DJ and Hannah the way they ought to be raised."

Fred wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close; he knew what they both wanted and they both were willing to do whatever it took to give DJ and Hannah the lifestyle they deserved; a lifestyle that Derek could never give them. Pearl looked into her husband's eyes and nodded.

"When can you make it happen?"

Then with a confident grin, Map wiped his chin with his napkin and placed it on the table.

"Let's just say, your son-in-law will be dead before your daughter's body is in the ground."


	16. Chapter 16

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Derek had enjoyed his time with Penelope earlier. He was glad that she had agreed to meet him before going into work. He was interested in the beautiful blonde and it felt good to know that he was still able to feel something for someone else. His marriage with Savannah had numbed his heart; that was the only way he was able to survive the last three years with the woman who had betrayed him in the most intimate way. He stayed because it was the only way he could see his children everyday and it was the only way to ensure that his wife and her parents would not teach them to hate him. It was sad to think that his life had come to that but now, spending the morning with Penelope had given him a glimmer of hope.

"You seem happy."

Fran joined her son on the back porch handing him a cup of coffee and taking the seat next to him. She watched a slight smile cross his face as he continued to watch his children playing in the yard.

"Happy; I'm not quite sure what that is anymore, Ma."

"You'll get there; that smile on your face is proof that Savannah didn't do as much damage as we thought."

"I hope you're right. All I can think of right now is making sure those kids are alright, you know?"

"I know baby boy, I know. Still, it doesn't mean you can't find some happiness for yourself too."

Derek took a sip from his cup and relaxed against the cushions of the chair. His smile got broader when DJ turned and waved at him.

"They grow up so fast."

"Yes, they do."

"What do I tell them?"

"You tell them that mommy is looking down on them from heaven and that she loves them; that's all they can handle for now."

"I should have been home that night…"

"Derek, you can't blame yourself for this! Savannah and Sam were carrying on an affair in your house with your children in the next room!"

Derek stood suddenly and began pacing across the small space in front of them. He'd spent most of his waking hours since Savannah's death wondering what had gone so wrong, so fast in their marriage; the only thing good that had come out of that nightmare were DJ and Hannah.

"I know you're right but still, I keep making the same mistake; Savannah didn't love me just like the others didn't…"

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Fran stood and wrapped her arms around her son. "You are a good man, Derek; a good man and a good father! You have to stop blaming yourself and second-guessing who you are and focus on being the father that your children need!"

Derek shook his head that he understood his mother. Fran encouraged him to return to his seat and for the next several minutes the two continued to watch DJ and Hannah in silence.

**BAU Headquarters – **

"Glad you could join us, Agent Garcia!" JJ teased.

Penelope looked up from her paperwork at the cheesy grin on the face of her longtime friend. She knew JJ would want the details of her early morning date as she watched the fellow blonde close the door and plop into the chair in front of her desk.

"Good morning, JJ."

Penelope pretended to be consumed in her work while a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"Okay, spill it, Garcie! Don't keep your best friend waiting!"

"What, I just met him in the park, and we had coffee and muffins…and talked."

"Talked; is that all? I know you; you have the hots for that man!"

Garcia closed her file and gave JJ her full attention.

"Okay, so what if I do? Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No not at all, I mean neither of you are in a relationship…"

"For heaven's sake, JJ, the man hasn't even buried his wife yet!"

"That man's wife was a cheater and that marriage was stone cold dead even before Sam killed her."

"Well, you do have a point there."

"So, what are you going to do about it. We both know you have no problem going after what or in this case, who you want."

"_In this case_, things are different; Derek is different. I don't want to rush anything; that man's in a lot of pain. He's got so much on his plate and most times he doesn't know if he's coming or going."

"I hear you, but I just hope you don't let too much time go by before letting him know that you're interested in him."

"Oh, trust me, my friend; if there's one thing I've learned over the years, is that life is short. I'm not about to let Derek Morgan get away."

**Home of Derek Morgan –**

"So, you like her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Agent Garcia; you like her."

"Ma, we just met in the park, that's all."

"An early morning date in the park; how romantic!"

"Ma, please."

"Don't, 'ma-please' me, Derek. I know you and I've never seen you react to anyone, including your late wife, like you do with Agent Garcia."

"C'mon Ma, you've seen us in the same room, like once…"

"Once is all I needed and I'm obviously right, because you were up and out of this house this morning like a…"

"Okay, okay…yes, I like her; satisfied?"

Fran smiled and finished the last of her coffee. Derek shook his head in disbelief as he finished his coffee as well. Fran stood and placed a light kiss on her son's cheek before heading toward the door.

"Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel; a woman like that isn't going to be around too long without someone else swooping her up."

"Ma!"

"I'm just saying." Then. "Get the babies, it's time for lunch."

Derek knew his mother was right. In fact, he wasn't sure if he wasn't already too late to win her heart. She was everything a man would want in a woman; beautiful, smart with a kind heart. Yes, his mother was absolutely right; if he wanted Agent Penelope Garcia in his life then he would have to act now. Derek pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled down his contact list until her name appeared. Then pressing the button, he waited while the phone rang.

Penelope was surprised to see Derek's name appear on her phone. It had been less than two hours since she'd seen him, and she hoped that there was nothing wrong. When she answered she wondered if he could hear her smile.

"Derek, hi!"

"Hello. Look I'm sorry to bother you…"

"No bother at all. What's up?"

"I was wondering if by any chance you would be free for dinner tonight."

"I…uh…"

JJ appeared at Penelope's door; she knew the look and it was bad news.

"Garcia, New York just called, we have a case and it's a bad one. Hotch wants in the conference room now!"

"…Derek, I'd love to go to dinner with you, but we just got a case. Looks like we're headed to the Big Apple; raincheck?"

"Of course, of course…be safe."

"Always."

Derek's heart sank as the line went dead; maybe he was foolish to think that they could have a life together. He could only imagine what her life was like and it was crazy to think that she would have room for him in it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Home of Derek Morgan – Morning –**

The house was quiet everyone was asleep except him. Derek had found it hard to sleep in the bed that he had shared with Savannah so most nights he slept curled up on the couch in the basement. He wondered if he would be everything that his children needed; if he was wrong for insisting that they would be better off with him rather than with Fred and Pearl. Still the thought of being without them was too much to bear so he prayed that God would make him enough for his children.

Fran worried about her son; this had been another huge hit that his life had taken. She wanted to stay and help him with the children but her life in Chicago was calling her home. Derek was a survivor; he'd proven that with the death of his father and his abuse at the hands of Carl Buford. Now he was being forced to deal with the death of his unfaithful wife and raise his children without their mother. She prayed for him that God would help him realize that he was enough and that he had everything he needed to be a good father to his children.

**Home of Fred and Pearl Hayes – **

Pearl joined her husband on the couch; she knew for a fact that he wasn't interested in the cooking show that was playing on the television. His mind was a million miles away both of them thinking of tomorrow's services for their daughter and the plans that they had hatched with Max to get their grandchildren back.

"Hmm, I didn't know you were a Top Chef fan." She teased.

"After forty years and you still don't know me, baby?"

"Well, you've always been a man of mystery."

Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. Pearl softly laid her head against his chest and the two spent the next few minutes in deep thought.

"Are we doing the right thing?" She asked.

"I don't know what's right anymore."

"Have we lost our minds, willing to see Derek die so that we can get DJ and Hannah?"

"But they're all we have left of our daughter and that son-of-a-bitch doesn't deserve them!"

"But murder? How do we justify that to our grandchildren?"

"They'd never have to know. We'll raise them like they ought to be raised, with all the advantages our money can afford."

"Derek has done quite well for himself, Fred; he's not exactly poor not even close."

"I know, he's worked himself up from nothing to become a very successful businessman, but he lacks the class and influence and the contacts to make DJ and Hannah's life a lot easier."

"Is that enough to kill over?"

"What are you saying, Pearl? Do you want to back out? If so, just let me know and I'll call Max right now."

**New York Police Department – Manhattan Division – **

A triple homicide had brought the BAU to New York; three women in three weeks had been kidnapped, beaten and dismembered and their bodies dumped in alleys. One of Kevin's searches led them to their unsub and now all they needed was to find him and bring him in. Penelope made a mental note to bring the lovestruck technical analyst a dozen onion bagels back; his favorite.

Penelope kept thinking about Derek; his wife's services were tomorrow, and she wondered how he was holding up especially knowing that he would have to see his former in-laws again. She wanted to be there for him, perhaps that was silly since she had only known him for a short while, but he had gotten under her skin. Penelope was the first to admit that she had earned her reputation as a maneater, but Derek was different, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of her growing feelings for him.

"Penelope...Earth to Penelope!" JJ teased.

"Hey, blondie."

"Wow, where'd you go?"

"Nowhere just thinking about this case."

"Yeah right; You mean you were thinking about a certain handsome businessman and father of two."

"Please, JJ."

"What, don't deny it Garcie! You've been like a zombie since we've been here."

"Are you saying I've been slacking on this case?"

"No not at all, it's just that you haven't been your usual chatty self."

"I hate profilers!"

"Garcia, you are a profiler!"

**Law Offices of Fields, Fields and Associates – **

He'd seen it before and that's why Maxwell Fields was not bothered by the urgent call to his private cell earlier. His long-time friends, Fred and Pearl were having second thoughts. They'd insisted that they were willing to do whatever necessary to regain custody of their grandchildren; he'd given them time to rethink things but finally they had decided to proceed.

It was too late now, and arrangements had already been made, the two would have to live with the consequences of their choices. Derek Morgan would die but because he wasn't totally heartless, Max would wait until after tomorrow's services and Derek's family returned to Chicago...the less mess to clean up the better. No one would know what happened and in a few days Fred and Fran would be raising two precocious darlings.

Max smiled as he invited the two men into his office. He liked to handle certain things before his staff arrived and so the three men got comfortable. Both men had been responsible for Derek's "suicide" attempt and so they were familiar with his house and the neighborhood. It would be easy to get in and out once the man and his children were home alone.

"I got a call earlier from my client." Max began.

"Let me guess, they're getting cold feet." Rory, the largest asked.

"It's a little late to change their minds." Bert, the smaller warned.

"Yes, I let them know and they are back on board."

"You sure boss? Our prices go up if we have to kill the client too."

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about them."

"Good, good because we have everything in place. Once his mother and sisters leave, then we'll take him out that night." Said Rory.

"There's a lot riding on this; no mistakes you understand?"

"Not to worry boss..." Bert began. "Besides, we have a perfect record and we are not about to mess it up now."

"Good, very good!"

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Derek found his mother and sisters in the kitchen with DJ and Hannah; he watched from the doorway for a moment before entering. His family had been a godsend. He hated himself for allowing Savannah to keep him away from them for the last four years. He'd tried everything to make his marriage work but, in the end, nothing stopped her from betraying him and having an affair with Sam. Now he had to find a way to start again with his children; things looked and felt different now and he need to re-think some things in his life.

"Hey baby boy, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Ma."

"Auntie Sarah made blueberry pancakes!" DJ interjected.

"Blueberry!" Hannah echoed.

"Yummy, my favorite."

Derek smiled and kissed both children on the forehead before taking the empty seat at the table.

"Thanks you guys for everything you've done for us." He began.

"We're family, that's what we do." Desiree answered.

"Yeah it's just that we've been kinda distant these last few years..."

"Shush! Your sister is right; we are family and that means we don't keep score."

"Thanks Ma, I don't know what I'm going to do when you all leave tomorrow."

"You'll do fine and it's not like we're going to vanish into thin air." Fran began.

"That's right, we'll be in touch and we'll be back for visits..." Sarah added.

"...and you can come visit us besides DJ and Hannah have never been to Chicago." Desiree interrupted.

"I'm just happy that my children got a chance to know you three; they need to know that they have family."

"I wouldn't trade these last few days for anything I just wish the circumstances were different."

"Yeah me too, Ma; me too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Home of Derek Morgan- Morning**

Morgan felt numb; he could hear the laughter of his children downstairs, but he felt numb. This was a day that he never expected to come; to bury his wife to have to explain to his young children that they had to say goodbye to mommy. Numb was the only way to describe how he felt. None of what had happened over the last four years, the last few weeks made any sense.

Derek turned on the shower and stepped under the hot steamy water. His mind went to the curvy blonde FBI agent who had entered his life recently. She was determined to prove him as Savannah's killer and even more determined to prove that he was not. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would still be in jail had it not been for her. The two of made an unlikely pair for so many reasons, yet he couldn't stop thinking about her; imagining her here with him. It was crazy, he was crazy he hadn't even buried his wife and yet the woman on his mind was SSA Penelope Garcia. Simply insane.

**New York – Airport –**

They had found their unsub late last night and Penelope was anxious to get home. Today was Savannah Morgan's services and no doubt Derek's heart would be heavy. She knew it was crazy, but she wanted to be there for him; she could only imagine how awkward it was going to be having to face his in-laws especially after what they had done, trying to take custody of his children. The sudden family get away was timed suspiciously and had Tamara not sent social workers to their home Derek may have never seen his children again.

Penelope pulled her phone from her bag and dialed his number she wanted to hear his voice and let him know she would be thinking about him today. Burying his wife, no matter how mangled their marriage had become was not going to be easy; so much had happened with so many questions an no closure would be difficult to make peace with.

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Derek was happy to see her number cross his screen. She was the fresh air that he didn't realize he needed until now.

"Good morning, Penelope."

"Good morning Derek I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Of course not. It's good to hear your voice."

"I know today is going to be difficult and I just wanted to let you know that I'm there with you in spirit."

Derek closed his eyes and smiled. He needed to hear that; even though his family was there he felt alone.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that. I can't believe this is happening."

"Yeah well you're strong and you have an amazing family and you my friend, are going to get through this."

"I hope so."

"I have some good news."

"I could use some good news."

"We closed our case and we are on our way home."

"I'm glad because you owe me a date."

"Oh, I do, do I?"

"Yes, ma'am you do."

"How about I come by tonight after you put the kids to bed?"

"I could use the company. My mother and sisters are leaving after the services."

"Well, how about I bring a pizza and you pick a movie and we have our first official movie night."

"You do know what that means."

"No tell me, what does it mean?"

"That if tonight is our first official movie night, then it can't be our last movie night."

"Hmm...I like how you think, Mr. Morgan; I like how you think."

"Well, I better go before my son talks my mother into letting him wear his astronaut costume."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, you will, Handsome."

**Valentine and Sons Funeral Home – **

Derek was surprised to see that the small chapel was nearly full. Besides the handful of people, he recognized from Bethesda Memorial where Savannah worked, the other several dozens of attendees were strangers to him. Most of the attention was focused on Fred and Pearl and Derek assumed they were all friends or acquaintances of his in-laws. With Hannah in his arms and DJ's small hand in his Derek took a seat on the front row.

The service was mercifully short and afterward Fred and Pearl found their way over to Derek and the children. The air was tense, but the elder couple managed to be civil not wanting to cause a scene in front of their highbrow friends, so they played nice by making over DJ and Hannah while the crowd looked on. Derek wanted to leave he wanted to go home and hide behind the closed doors and wait until Penelope came by.

"We know you haven't planned anything but we're hosting a small repast at our home; you and the children are welcome to stop by if you like." Pearl began.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm going to take the kids home so that they can take a nap."

"We understand. Would you like us to bring some of the food by later?" Fred asked.

"Maybe tomorrow; I have to take my mother and sisters to the airport later."

"Okay, that will be fine." Fred answered.

Derek placed Hannah on her feet and released DJ's hand so that they could say goodbye to their grandparents.

"DJ you and Hannah give grandma and grandpa hugs and kisses so we can go home, okay?"

DJ and Hannah did as they were told and rushed in the arms of Fred and Pearl. The two were scooped up in the loving arms of their grandparents. After several minutes Derek and his children headed home.

Fred and Pearl watched Derek and their grandchildren drive away from the funeral home. The rest of the day would be spent with friends as they celebrated the life of their only child. Tonight, things would change and neither of them felt comfortable about what they had agreed to do. Max had assured them that no one would ever tie them to Derek's death and soon they would have their grandchildren back where they belonged.

**BAU Headquarters – Afternoon –**

Penelope and the team stepped off the elevator exhausted but happy to be back in Quantico. She had a few hours worth of paperwork ahead of her and she was determined to finish in record time. She still had things to do before heading over to Derek's including a nice hot bubble bath and a stop at her favorite pizza joint.

JJ grinned as she watched her friend rush up the steps to her office; it was obvious that she had plans for the evening, plans that she did not want to discuss with anyone but that wasn't going to stop her.

"So, what's the rush Garcie?"

"Not now, JJ; not now."

"What? I'm just checking on my best friend. I can't check on my best friend?"

"Okay you, here's the Reader's Digest version. I have at least three hours of paperwork to do and then I'm hanging out with Derek tonight after he puts the kids to bed."

"Ah I'm so excited for you Garcia! Wow, Derek must be pretty special for you to spend your evening with him after coming home from a case."

"Don't get ahead of yourself; it's early so I have time to get my head straight before this evening."

"Okay whatever you say. I'm not going to hold you any longer if you promise to give me all the details tomorrow."

"Promise!"

Penelope smiled as she watched JJ disappear down the hallway. Yeah Derek was special alright, and she couldn't wait to see him.

**Home of Derek Morgan – Evening -**

Derek hated saying goodbye to his mother and sisters but with all of them promising to stay in touch it made it a little easier walking back into the empty house. DJ and Hannah quickly rushed to their playroom to enjoy the last hour of free time before heading to bed. Derek began picking up a few things around the house to make things presentable for his guest. He was looking forward to seeing Penelope and spending more time with her.

Rory parked the car across the street and turned off the engine. Burt pulled out the mask and gloves from the storage compartment handing a set to Rory and keeping one for himself. The second floor was still lit which meant the children were still up. Once those lights went out, they would put their plan in motion.

"So, what's the plan this time?" Bert asked.

"Just like the last time, we enter the house from the same bedroom window on the first floor and we take him out without waking the little brats."

"All this for some kids? Man, rich folks are crazy!"

"They may be crazy, but they pay guys like us pretty good to make them happy."

**Home of Penelope Garcia – Evening –**

Penelope's paperwork had taken longer than she had expected so instead of a bubble bath she opted for a quick shower. While putting on the final touches of her makeup, her doorbell rang.

"This better not be a girl scout 'cause I might have to show her _my_ badge!"

Penelope looked through her peephole; she didn't know what to think of her uninvited guest. Nearly pulling the door off its hinges, Penelope yanked the door open.

"Kevin, what in the hell are you doing here?"

A nervous cheesy grin appeared on the man's face as a bouquet of roses appeared from behind his back. Penelope's jaw dropped.

"Uh, agent...I mean Pen...Penelope...I've come to declare my feelings for you..."

"Oh, my lord...Kevin don't do this, please."

Clearing his throat, the poor sap pressed on.

"I love you and I have always loved you..."

"Kev..."

"Don't interrupt me...please."

He had balls, that's for sure; Penelope smirked not willing to shut him down just yet.

"Now I know that it is against regulations for us to date but I'm willing to keep our relationship a secret for as long as it takes for us to figure things out..."

"Figure things out? There's nothing for us to figure out, Kevin. Now please you're a really nice guy and I like you, but it won't work between us, I'm sorry!"

"But...but why not?"

"Because I don't like you in that way."

"But we slept together, and it was great, and I thought you felt something for me and."

"Kevin, we had a great time really. Although if I hadn't had that last shot it would have never and I do mean never happened."

"Penelope!"

"Go home, Kevin."

"But..."

"Go...Home!"

Penelope slammed the door shut. Poor Kevin she wasn't sure how long he stood there, and she didn't care. Then she looked down at her watch.

"Damn it, I'm late!"

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Derek kissed DJ goodnight and turned off the light, then headed toward his daughter's room. He thought he heard something outside but shook it off. Hannah was almost asleep when he planted a kiss on her cheek and turned off the light. There it was again, the noise, footsteps and whispers. He quickly closed both children's doors and hurried down the hallway.

Rory and Bert were in the house now. Rory was chastising Bert for being careless and noisy.

"What difference does it make, he's going to be dead in a few minutes anyway." The smaller man whispered.

"Don't take this man for granted...be careful and stay alert!" Rory ordered.

Derek heard the noises again; the wooden floors were a natural alarm system and he would use it to his advantage. He needed to get to his safe; it would mean that he would have to enter the master bedroom and he hoped there was time before the intruders made it upstairs.

**Home of Penelope Garcia – **

Penelope's phone rang just as she was headed toward the door. She smiled at the sight of his name one her phone.

"_Some date I am...he probably thinks I'm not coming."_

Penelope grabbed her jacket and answered.

"I'm so sorry...I'm on my..."

"Penelope..."

She heard the breathless panic in his voice.

"Derek?"

She knew something was wrong when he didn't answer her.

"Derek, what's wrong? Derek talk to me!"

"Penelope...Help...us..."

"I'm on my way, okay Derek? I'm on my way!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

All that mattered was keeping his children safe; he could hear gunfire and smell smoke, he could even see the bodies of fallen comrades as he made his way down the hallway...it was all in his mind, memories of years past serving and fighting for a country thousands of miles away. He never wanted to go back to those days in dark places and unfamiliar territory but the intruders who had broken through the perimeter of his home had sent him back, back to a place he had fought so hard to forget.

Derek heard the whispers, at least two different voices splitting up into two different directions of his home...he had the advantage he'd built this house and he knew that it would take them a moment to begin their search upstairs. Slowly he crept down the stairs careful to miss the third step from the bottom, he had never been able to get it to stop creaking. Halfway down, he saw a shadow rush past...he needed to neutralize him...protect the children...protect the children...

"Don't you move!"

Derek flipped on the kitchen light catching the first man by surprise. He saw the gun and he knew he'd have to use his...his children were tucked in upstairs. Derek pulled the trigger as the man wrapped his finger around his own. Already he could hear footsteps coming...running and so he had no choice as he turned hearing the first man's body hit the floor.

His eyes met the others as he rounded the corner and for a second, they both were frozen...just a second...two shots...Derek watched the wide-eyed glare in the man's eyes as he dropped the gun and fell like a thud to the floor. This wasn't how the two intruders expected the evening to end they were professionals after all...but so was Derek.

Penelope raced toward Derek's home dialing JJ on the way and asking her to call the others to meet her there. Penelope tried calling Derek but there was no answer; she felt the panic well up inside. _"He's gonna be okay, he's gonna be okay."_

Derek pulled his body toward the stairway and took the steps two by two. With his left hand on his right, side he ignored the pain and the blood; he'd been hit, but it didn't matter he just needed to check on his children. Breathing a sigh of relief, he smiled at his sleeping son and daughter.

Penelope killed the engine and jumped out of the car. The front door was locked, quickly she searched the perimeter of the home and found the window that the unsubs had used to enter the home; the lights were on in the front of the house, so she inched her way down the hallway.

Derek closed the bedroom doors and headed down the steps; he was getting weaker, but his children were safe...the visions of the past were still dancing in his head as he inched down the stairs not caring about the creaky third step.

"Derek?"

Derek swung around using the last of his strength to aim his gun toward the voice.

"Derek, it's me; it's Penelope."

He'd called her, in the precious moments before all hell broke loose, he had called her...she was here...she was here...thank God...She was here.

"Penelope?"

"It's me...put the gun down."

Slowly his arm dropped to his side and the gun slipped from his hand. It was over. Penelope watched the fear in his eyes and the confusion; then she saw his body slowly drift down the wall to the floor.

"GARCIA!"

The rest of her team had arrived, and she rushed to the front door to let them in.

"Call 911!" She yelled rushing back to Derek.

Hotch, Dave and Reid began searching the house; the two dead bodies stopped them in the kitchen.

"What a mess!" Dave began.

"They're professionals." Reid added.

"But why?" Hotch wondered. "Why would someone take out a hit on this family?"

"I think the hit was on Morgan, not the kids." Dave assessed. "I bet they expected to be in and out."

"In theory they were correct; they're just going out in body bags." Reid joked unwittingly.

Penelope and JJ stayed with Derek; both women worked to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

"Looks like you didn't need our help after all, Handsome."

"You're wrong; I definitely need you."

JJ smiled at the surprised look on Penelope's face. Very seldom did anything catch her friend by surprise; Garcia was hooked and from what she could see, so was Derek.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah, I do Baby Girl."

"_Baby Girl? Hmm..." _JJ smiled to herself.

Penelope then notice that Derek had gotten quiet bracing himself against the pain in his side. The sound of sirens coming closer prompted JJ to head outside to meet them.

"DJ and Hannah..."

"We'll take care of them..."

"Can someone call the nanny; her number is in my phone."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you..."

Penelope watched his eyes close as he became very still.

"Derek...Derek...Derek..."

"_He's gonna be okay; he's gonna be okay..."_

**Potomac General – Morning – **

Derek opened his eyes to the most amazing sight. Her smile was like the sun and he wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Good Morning, Handsome."

"DJ and Hannah?" He whispered in pain.

Derek tried in vain to get up but her firm hand held him in place.

"Easy does it."

"I have to go home..."

"And you will, but you have to take it easy, okay. DJ and Hannah are with the nanny and your mother is on her way back."

Derek relaxed against the bed and looked at her.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything, really. In fact, you singlehandedly took those men down!"

"I felt like I was back in Iraq and Afghanistan...I never wanted to go back there but my kids needed me. I had to protect them."

"And you did."

"Penelope, I can't go back to jail...I can't lose my babies!"

"Derek, Derek you won't. It was self-defense. The police don't think you did anything wrong."

"Who would do this? Why would someone want to kill me?"

**Fields, Fields and Associates – Office of Maxwell Fields – Morning –**

Very seldom did anything rattle Maxwell Fields but this morning he was rattled; he was beyond rattled. His plan to take out Derek Morgan had failed leaving his two employees dead. It wouldn't be long before the police traced them back to him.

"Damn it, Max! Have you heard? Have you seen the news?"

Fred stormed into the office past a distraught assistant slamming the door in her face. Max turned to face his friend.

"Now calm down, it's not going to do any of us any good if you panic."

"Are you crazy? How can I not panic?" Fred began to pace the floor. "This is bad; this is beyond bad!"

"Listen, let's not get ahead of ourselves. The good news is that Derek killed both men; they can't talk, they can't tell who hired them and why. So, I need you to relax, okay?" Max assured.

Fred took a seat trying to make sense of the nightmare that he had created. He and Pearl could lose everything they'd worked so many years for. Most importantly, their reputations would be ruined by the scandal.

"You need to fix this, man. This can't touch me or Pearl. You assured us that nothing would go wrong, remember? We wanted out; we'd changed our minds!"

"Fred, Fred I'll fix everything, don't worry. Even if the police question you, don't panic; there's nothing that ties those men to you, I promise."

**BAU Headquarters – Afternoon -**

This wasn't the typical BAU case, but it wasn't hard for Penelope to get Hotch to agree to take it anyway; they were on a two-week stand down and no one was bothered that she had asked for help. So, they all gathered around the conference room table as Kevin updated them on what he had found on the two men that had tried to kill Derek Morgan.

"Our two dead guys have been identified as, Rory Streeter, 35 and Bert Calhoun, 32; both from Fredericksburg. The two are known guns-for-hire and suspected in at least twelve murders over the last decade."

"Who in the hell would hire men like this to go after a widower and father of two small children?" Reid asked.

"We already vetted him, and he has no ties to organized crime; or any crime for that matter. He doesn't owe anybody any money, he's not into drugs, so I don't get it." JJ added.

"Kevin, have you looked into their bank accounts for any large deposits?"

"Yes, I was just getting to that. Both men deposited twenty-five thousand dollars into their accounts yesterday and before you ask, the deposits were made in cash."

"My guess is the in-laws." Garcia began. "They're filthy rich and with Derek out of the way, they get the kids."

"They hated Derek and they were going to skip town with the kids if social services hadn't stopped them." JJ chimed in.

"I'm not sure they have the connections to broker a deal with two hit men." Hotch began.

"What are you thinking, Hotch?" Dave asked.

"Kevin, check into the Hayes' attorney and see if there's a connection between him and our two dead assassins."

"Yes Sir."

Kevin rushed from the room and headed toward his office.

"I think you're on to something Hotch." Said Penelope. "I'd bet my next pair of Kate Spades that he's behind this entire nightmare."


	20. Chapter 20

**Potomac General Hospital – Evening –**

Penelope was anxious to see him; she couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone. Her job had given her an excuse not to commit to anyone, which was fine because she hadn't met a man that would make her settle down or even consider changing her line of work until now.

He was surprised to see her again. He eyed her intently as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. He couldn't help but notice her...every wonderful inch of her. She was like an angel sent just for him, but he didn't deserve an angel, he had never deserved an angel but maybe this was God showing him that he had the power to send him one, nonetheless.

"Well hello, gorgeous!"

She followed his smile into the room and to his bedside.

"Trust me my vision, you are the only gorgeous one in this room."

"Silly girl! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home and off of those pretty feet?"

"Yeah well, I heard through the grapevine that there was this incredibly hot man at Potomac General on the fifth floor and I had to come see for myself."

"Well, I think you may be in the wrong room but it's his loss and my gain."

The two chuckled; it felt good and so did the silence that followed the laughter. She hadn't noticed that he had taken her hand in his. They both looked down at the sight then into each other's eyes.

"Excuse me..."

Both Derek and Penelope looked toward the door to see a young woman dressed in blue scrubs.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Um no, no, of course not." Derek stuttered, releasing Penelope's hand.

"I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I'm Reyna and I'll be your nurse tonight."

"Hi Reyna; this is Penelope."

"Hi Penelope. I'll just come by a little later to check your vitals and get you set for the evening."

"Thank you." Derek replied.

"If you need anything just hit your call button."

Penelope smiled at Derek as he watched the nurse leave the room. Once the door was closed his eyes were back on her.

"Sorry about that."

"Why, the girl has to do her job, right?"

Derek smiled and reached for her hand again.

"I meant what I said earlier." He began.

"What?"

"About needing you."

"But you seemed to have..."

"I don't mean those two men; although that could have ended another way. I mean I need you...in my life."

Penelope slowly sat on the side of his bed and waited for him to continue.

"I hope I'm not moving too fast..."

"No, no, not at all."

Derek chuckled.

"I just buried my wife I have two kids and a very uncertain future. You probably aren't looking for a man with a boat load of baggage..."

"Derek..."

"I mean a woman as beautiful and smart as you probably already have a dozen men trying to get your attention..."

"Derek..."

"It wasn't too long ago you thought I was a serial killer and so..."

Penelope leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then another this time with a little more passion. She saw his eyes widen then he quickly took control deepening the kiss. The heat between them was undeniable and neither of them wanted things to stop until their bodies demanded air.

"Shush...does that put your mind at ease, Mr. Morgan?"

"Why yes, yes it does Agent Garcia."

**BAU Headquarters – Morning – **

This was one of those times when Hotch dreaded being the leader of this team. He'd gotten an early morning call from the Secretary of Defense demanding a meeting; that never happened unless things were really bad...things had never gotten that bad, until now.

There was no room to argue, to ask questions or to negotiate; any investigations that in any way related to former SEAL Derek Morgan was to cease immediately...it was a matter of not only national security, but it was a matter of world security as well. Their investigation into the death of Savannah Morgan and the other four victims was officially sealed and the attack on Derek was now a closed case. Hotch had the unpleasant job of informing his top agent that the man she was obviously falling for was not who she thought he was. Yup, he hated being the leader of this team.

Dave passed the suited gentlemen as he left Hotch's office; both men nodded as the one stepped onto the elevator. Rossi glanced up towards Hotch's office and from a distance he knew that there was a problem. He could only imagine what it was this time.

Hotch waved Dave in and he took the seat in front of the desk.

"We've got a problem."

**Potomac General Hospital – **

Derek was happy to see his mother walk through the door smiling and holding two hot cups of coffee. She looked tired which meant she hadn't slept all night especially with having to make a turnaround trip from Chicago back to Virginia.

"Hey Ma."

"Good Morning Baby Boy."

Fran handed her son a cup and pulled up a chair near his bed and sat down.

"You look tired Ma; you didn't have to come to the hospital."

"Of course, I did. I had to see you with my own eyes, Derek."

"Thank you. How are the kids?"

"They are doing great Sarah and Des are watching them so that the nanny can have the day off."

"Sarah and Des are here too?"

"Yes, we are family and we're here for you and my grandbabies."

Derek relaxed trying to compose himself. He hadn't expected any of this; Savannah had done a great job of alienating him from his family. He'd felt alone all the years they'd been married and now he knew why. His family had always been the most important thing in his life, and he'd allowed that to be taken away from him; never again.

"Well, I know you all have your lives in Chicago, and I can't expect you to bail me out every time I stub my toe."

"This is a lot more than a stubbed toe, son."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

It was quiet for a moment and Fran watched Derek withdraw from her. He'd struggled with memories of his service in Afghanistan and Iraq. He and his team had gone to therapy and there were times that she knew he still struggled.

"The police said you killed those two men."

"I didn't have a choice. DJ and Hannah were asleep upstairs and I..."

"Derek." Fran placed her hand on his. "We do what we need to do to protect our children."

"I don't want you to judge me."

"I can only imagine what you've had to do in the service of this country so no, I won't judge you. How could I?"

Derek nodded and smiled at his mother. He knew he was blessed to have a mother like Fran Morgan. She had been his rock from childhood and now as a grown man, she was still that rock. He was grateful.

"So, has Penelope been by to see you since you've been here?" Fran asked changing the subject.

"As a matter-of-fact, she was here last night."

Fran watched the smile spread across his face and she smiled back knowingly.

"My goodness, it looks like you two are getting close."

"C'mon Ma, don't start; Savannah's body isn't even cold."

"But your marriage was cold long before your wife was killed. You don't owe her or that nightmare of a marriage any more of your time and loyalty, Derek Morgan!"

"I have two young children, a busy business and a trunk full of issues; What can I offer her, Ma?"

"Your heart! You can offer her your heart!"


	21. Chapter 21

**BAU Headquarters – Hotch's Office**

"Please tell me that wasn't the Secretary of Defense." Dave began.

"It was him."

"Wow, impressive. When did he start making house calls?"

"Since Derek Morgan became a part of our lives."

"Derek Morgan, but we cleared him. What does he have to do with the Secretary of Defense?"

"The secretary wants us to stop any investigations that make any mention of him. He's ordering our last case closed and sealed."

"What? Who is this guy?"

"He's someone that only a handful of people even knows exists and it's a matter of national security that he remains that way."

**Potomac General Hospital – **

Fran watched as her son fell fast asleep. She sent up a prayer of gratitude to God for sparing her son. The doctors had assured them that his injuries would heal, and he would be able to leave in a day or so. She hadn't had a chance to tell him of her decision before he fell asleep; she supposed it could wait until later.

Penelope pushed the door open; she'd left to get breakfast for the two of them. She was happy to see that Fran had made it back. Maybe she would just drop off the coffee and pastries and let mom and son spend time together. Fran turned and smiled at Penelope taking the drink tray from her hands and setting it on the bedside table.

"Good morning, Fran; you made it back."

"Yes; I think I talked him to sleep." She joked.

"He probably hasn't slept well in weeks." Penelope assured. "Maybe I should just leave this for the two of you and head to work."

"No, please stay. I need a shower and I want to go see my grandkids. I came straight here from the airport."

"Well, I don't want to intrude..."

"Trust me, Agent Garcia, he'll be happy to see you."

"Call me, Penelope please."

"Penelope it is."

Penelope took her place on the opposite side of the bed and looked down on the sleeping Derek Morgan. She wanted to touch him but perhaps it would be inappropriate while his mother was in the room. She still wasn't quite sure where she stood with him even though the kiss that they'd shared earlier had given her hope that maybe there was more for them; more to them after he left the hospital.

"He's quite smitten with you."

"What?"

"My son; he likes you and I can see you like him too."

"I-I think it may be a little..."

"Am I wrong? If I'm mis-reading that look in your eyes, then I apologize."

"Are you sure you're not a profiler?"

"No, just a mother who knows her son."

Penelope smiled at Fran then back at Derek who began to stir in the bed.

"Yes, I like him too but if you tell him, I'll deny it."

"Would you really?"

"No, not at all." Penelope joked.

Derek's eyes slowly opened to the sounds of chatter and giggles; both voices sounded familiar and alarming.

"No, no, no...no you don't..." He whispered.

The two women smirked and failed miserably in keeping a straight face at the sight of Derek shaking his finger at the two of them while trying to fully wake up.

"Well hello, sleepyhead; I hope we didn't wake you." Penelope teased.

"Hey Baby Boy, look who's here! She brought breakfast and everything."

"Yeah, thanks...but this right here, what's going on?"

Derek continued to point his finger back and forth to each woman. It was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

"What on earth are you talking about son?"

"I bet you're telling Penelope all of my childhood secrets aren't you, Ma?"

"I'd never do that, Sweetheart, c'mon now."

"She's right, _Baby Boy_, we've barely gotten past, hello."

Derek knew better; he could see and feel the closeness already forming between them and secretly it made him happy, but he knew his mother and he knew that if she had her way, he and Penelope would be married next week.

"In fact, I was just telling Penelope that I think this would be a great time for me to go check on the kids and get a shower and a nap."

"I'm sorry Ma, I know you came straight from the airport, so yes, yes please go get some sleep. Besides, I'll be fine."

"Oh, I don't doubt that at all, not at all."

Penelope looked away and smiled before turning the same sly grin toward Derek. He made a mental note to keep his mother and Penelope away from each other; the two of them together spelled, trouble for him, the lone male in the family.

"It was good seeing you again, Fran."

"You too, Penelope. Oh, and Derek, I'll be back later this evening, okay?"

"Yes Ma."

Derek and Penelope remained silent until Fran disappeared into the hallway with the door closed behind her. Derek shook his head in disbelief only imagining what his mother had shared with a woman he wanted to impress.

"Okay, spill it; what did my mother tell you about me?"

"Nothing really. But it seems as if you're a man with secrets to hide." She teased.

"Secrets? No, I'm an open book, Baby Girl."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

"Yes I am."

"See that's why I like you; a no-drama lifestyle, normal job...family man."

"Well, I'm not sure if..."

"No really. In my line of work, I find myself dating men whose lives consist of chasing criminals, or terrorists, serial killers and that's just for starters."

"Penelope...I..."

The door burst open interrupting the conversation. Hotch and Dave stepped inside. Penelope knew that look, she knew both of those looks and something was up. Derek looked at Penelope and then back at the two men.

"Hotch? Dave? What the...?" Penelope began.

"Agent Garcia, we need to talk...now!" Hotch began.

Penelope shot a puzzled look at Derek and mouthed, _'Agent Garcia?'_ Then turning back to face her colleagues, she nodded.

Without another word, Dave and Hotch turned and left the room with _Agent Garcia_ on their heels. Once Hotch was confident that they were out of earshot of anyone else he turned and faced Dave and Penelope.

"Hotch, Dave one of you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I need you to cut ties with Derek Morgan."

"What? No... why?"

"He's not who you think he is, Garcia." Dave chimed in.

"Of course, I know who he is; he's Derek Morgan, father, businessman, former suspect in his wife's murder...I know who he is!"

"No, no you don't!" Hotch insisted.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Derek's phone began to ring; he hadn't seen that number on his phone in months. He wasn't in the mood, but it was someone who he couldn't send to voicemail; they were too important and when they called it always meant trouble.

"Mor..."

"_They know."_

"What? How?"

"_I didn't have a choice..."_

"What the hell do you mean, you didn't have a choice?"

"_They've been looking into your background and their analysis' are some of the best hackers in the world."_

"Damn!"

"_We can't afford to have them looking into your life; it's too dangerous and it could ruin everything we've worked so hard for."_

"See, this is why I told you I wanted out!"

"_And I told you soon, we just need you for a little while longer and then you can become that boring husband and father you've always dreamed of."_

"Yeah, right only my wife cheated and then was killed by her lover and..."

"_Sorry for your loss." Then without missing a beat, "So, are you saying you want to keep working for us?"_

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying. I need a sane life; my kids need me; I'm all they have now."

"_Well, soon and I mean it this time. Because of me, you dodged a bullet; I managed to plug the holes and set things straight again. So, you're welcome."_

"Yeah, thanks."

The called ended. Derek tossed his phone to the foot of his bed. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the bed and exhaled in frustration.

"Damn it!"

Then the door to his room slung open hitting the wall with such force that the concrete walls rattled. His eyes met hers as he slowly sat up in bed. He didn't have to be told that Hell had just opened for business and he was about to be the first resident. He didn't know what to say or how to say it as she slowly approached his bed.

"Penelope...let ... me..."

"So, were you going to tell me?"

"No...I mean yes...I was trying to but...you...then...your boss..."

"Derek Morgan...you've got some explaining to do!"


	22. Chapter 22

Derek had faced unspeakable dangers in his life but, the woman standing next to him scared the crap out of him. Her eyes glaring and her face a deep shade of red told him that he had only moments left if he didn't start talking.

"Baby..."

"Don't baby me; sweet talk won't get you out of this one!"

"No, I'm not trying to sweet talk you, I just need you to make sure the door is closed."

"Really Derek?"

"I'm serious, please just close the door...please."

Penelope reluctantly closed the door and then returned to his bedside.

"I'm listening."

"I wanted to tell you; I tried to tell you, but your boss showed up and well, you probably know all the details now."

"I need to hear it from you; all of it!"

"I'm a special agent for the federal government."

"_I'm _a special agent for the federal government! You...you're like this...this super-agent with super-powers and super weapons and... You make James Bond look like a hot dog vendor, Derek!"

Derek had never thought of himself in that way; he'd been an agent for so long it never crossed his mind that he would one day have to explain what he did for a living.

"Penelope..."

"Did Savannah know?"

"What?"

"Your wife; did Savannah know that you were a _federal agent_?"

"No, she didn't know."

"How'd you explain being gone on assignment?"

"I told her I was on a business trip for my company. Besides, she obviously found things to occupy her time."

Penelope suddenly felt bad; she saw his expression grow dark and she knew he still blamed himself for her death.

"I was on an assignment when..."

"Derek, I'm sorry."

"No, no...my life doesn't make having a wife and kids easy. In fact, it's not supposed to happen it makes us vulnerable and distracted. I've been trying to get out ever since I found out Savannah was pregnant with DJ."

"Why can't you just leave?"

"There's a lot at stake; not just for me but for the country. There's only five agents like me who do what I do. No one can know that we even exist. We are the ones who make sure that most of the threats against America never happen."

"I'm impressed. I'm still mad at you, but I'm impressed."

"Look, I'll understand if you want to re-think..."

"Re-think what?"

"Us."

"Oh no my vision. We haven't even gotten started."

Derek smiled as she came closer.

"I can't put you at risk, your work is dangerous enough without me..."

Penelope kissed him on the lips silencing him. She deepened the kiss as he gently pulled her onto the bed.

"Wow, is this how it's going to be, every time you want to shut me up you kiss me?"

"Pretty much." She smiled.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to clarify."

Derek smiled and pulled her closer. This time he kissed her passionately; Penelope relaxed against him. She knew at that moment she was in big trouble. There was no way in the world she was letting this handsome super spy out of her life.

"How do you think she took it?" Dave asked.

"Better than I expected. I don't envy Morgan right about now." Hotch responded.

"Somehow I think they'll work it out."

"There's one more thing that I didn't tell her."

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"The government wants to send him on another mission."

"But he's in the hospital."

"They don't care."

Dave noticed an odd look on Hotch's face.

"Okay what else?"

"According to the director, this will be his last case."

"How come I don't like the sound of that?"

"He's requested to be released from the agency in light of his current situation."

"And..."

"Once you're in the agency, you're never allowed to leave." Hotch answered.

Penelope pulled away from Derek; not because she wanted to, but because she needed air. Derek took her hand and intertwined it with his. He loved the way her skin looked against his and her bright red nails said so much about her fiery spirit.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Derek asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." She assured him.

"My life is dangerous and unpredictable. Do I really have the right to ask you to step into it?"

"I'm not going anywhere Derek Morgan; do you hear me?"

Derek pulled her close and kissed her tenderly at first then things began to heat up again before the knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No worries doctor." Derek assured.

Dr. Chandler who had been attending to Derek stepped into the room.

"How would you like to go home?"

"I'd love to go home!"

"Well, if all goes well tonight, I will discharge you in the morning."

"That's great news, doc! Thank you."

"You were very lucky, and you should be good as new in a couple weeks, but I see no reason why you can't continue your recovery at home. I'll give you written instructions on how to change your dressing and then you can follow-up with your own doctor in a week."

"Thank you, doc."

"You are quite welcome."

With a wide smile Dr. Chandler headed toward the door.

"Oh, uh doc..."

"Yes?"

"Are there any, _restrictions_ that I need to worry about?" Shooting a quick glance at Penelope.

Penelope blushed and covered her face with her hand. Again Dr. Chandler smiled.

"Just take it easy for a week or so, then you should be fine."

"Thanks again, Doc."

The door closed and Penelope shook her head and tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you, Mister?"

"I'm just being thorough, that's all."

"Umm-hmm..."

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Fran loved spending time with her grandchildren; it felt good to be here for her son. The only thing she regretted was the circumstances that had brought her here. She was also happy at the new budding relationship between Derek and the FBI agent. She seemed a perfect fit for him; strong, smart and definitely beautiful. During the times that she had spent around Derek and Savannah, Fran never saw the same connection and Derek had never looked at Savannah the way she saw him looking at Penelope earlier.

Sarah and Desiree were desperately wanting to see their brother and so the three women were waiting for the nanny to arrive so that they could go see him before visiting hours were over. Looking at her family, Fran was happy that she had made the decision to move to Virginia. She hadn't told Derek yet, but she hoped he would be okay with it. Only time would tell.

While Fran put the final touches on dinner, both Sarah and Desiree joined her taking seats at the island.

"I love my niece and nephew, but I don't know where they get all of that energy!" Sarah moaned.

"Now you know how it will be when you two finally decide to give me some grandchildren!"

"Ma! So now that Derek has kids, are you going to start bugging us?" Whined Desiree.

"Yes, I am so you both better get started!"

The three women laughed, and it felt good to laugh after all that had happened recently.

"Well since DJ and Hannah are down for a nap, and dinner is ready how about we sit out on the patio and have a glass of wine while we wait for the nanny." Fran suggested.

"Sounds like a plan and then you can tell us all about big brother's new girlfriend!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Potomac General – Evening –**

Derek was happy to see his mother and sisters come through the door. Penelope had left an hour ago and he missed her already. She was amazing and unpredictable, and she was strong and confident, and he was falling head over heels for her. Now he had to deal with his mother and sisters; he could tell by the smirks on his sisters' faces that they had already been brought up to speed on the new woman in his life.

"Hey baby brother! You're looking pretty good!" Teased Sarah.

"That's what love does for a man, Sis!" Added Desiree.

"Mom...really?" Derek whined.

"What?" Fran answered innocently.

"Oh, okay you're going to play the innocent role, huh Ma?"

"Oh Derek...come on!"

The four Morgan's chuckled as everyone got comfortable around Derek's bed.

"How are DJ and Hannah doing?"

"My grandbabies are doing just fine; they miss their daddy, but they're fine."

"Well, their daddy is coming home tomorrow!"

"That's awesome big brother!"

"I really appreciate you all putting your lives on hold, again for me."

"You don't have to thank us, we're family; which brings me to a decision I've made." Fran began.

"What's going on Ma? Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine baby boy. I've decided to sell the house and move to Virginia."

"Ma, really? What about all of your church activities and your friends, not to mention these two knuckleheads here."

"Ma!" Desiree began.

"Alright you two."

"I can find a new church here and my friends are always looking for a place to visit."

"But I don't understand..."

"Derek you and my grandchildren need me, and I want to get to know you all again."

"I don't know what to say. I didn't realize how much I missed you guys until Savannah..."

"She alienated you from us, Derek." Sarah had been holding her tongue for too long. "She wanted you all to herself so she could control you."

"Yeah but she didn't want me, not really."

Fran saw the sadness in her son's eyes.

"Let's promise each other that we will never let anyone come between the Morgan clan again."

"Agreed!" They all responded in unison.

**Mar's Bistro – Evening – **

"I'm screwed!"

JJ stifled a giggle as she watched her friend drain her second pina colada. The infamous Penelope Garcia had finally been brought to her knees by the very thing she'd managed to dodge all of her life; love...and it was about time.

"Oh, come on now Garcie; you were hooked the moment you laid eyes on him in that interrogation room."

"NO! You don't understand, this wasn't supposed to happen, not to me! Besides, Derek is..."

Penelope began looking around like a paranoid drunk. JJ couldn't hold her laughter in any longer.

"A super-duper invisible agent!" She whispered holding her finger to her lips.

"Look at us; with what we do for a living, we deserve some happiness. Besides, judging by the way he took those two guys down, I think he can take care of himself."

"Damn...damn...damn!"

"Well he is kinda cute!" JJ teased.

"That man is drop-dead gorgeous!" Penelope added.

"He definitely has his sights set on you."

"JJ, he just buried his wife..."

"Oh, you mean the one who cheated on him with his business partner?"

"...and the kids..."

"Breathe Garcia...just take it one day at a time."

"I've never met anyone like him..."

"The way he loves his children and his family. I read his file and he's been through a lot." JJ noted.

"He's smart and successful...and did I mention he was gorgeous."

"Yes, I think you did."

"I'm screwed!"

**Potomac General – **

Derek had finished the dinner that his mother had snuck into his room. For the last few hours the three laughed and talked making up for lost time. Derek was happy to hear that his mother had decided to move to Virginia; now his children would grow up knowing the amazing woman who had raised him and his sisters.

The three women noticed Derek fighting to stay awake. He'd gotten quiet choosing to let them do all the talking while he listened. Finally, Fran stood and leaned over planting a kiss on his forehead which caused him to open his eyes.

"You need your rest, baby boy."

"No, you don't have to leave."

"Get some rest and we'll see you in the morning." Added Sarah.

"That's right big brother. We'll be back bright and early in the morning to pick you up, deal?"

"Deal." He said sleepily.

Derek found it easy to fall asleep after his mother and sisters had left. He was happy to be going home in the morning; he missed DJ and Hannah terribly. He couldn't help but think of Penelope and her visit and being forced to reveal his true identity to her. His desire to leave his life as an agent increased by the moment. His children needed him more than ever and he could hear the voices of his superiors when they'd warned him of the danger of having a family in their line of work. There was a time that he loved the danger and the mystery of doing what he did for his country; being invisible and being efficient under the cloak of darkness trained to do the unthinkable and the impossible all for the red, white and blue. He had nothing to lose back then, no one who he believed would suffer when he was gone but things were different now and straddling the fence between two different lives no longer worked. He wanted out, he'd been promised a release from his obligations time and time and again only for the government to renege for one last case.

**Next Morning –**

The sun had not yet come up but yet Derek was being awakened. Slowly opening his eyes, he was surprised by the presence of the two men.

"Good morning, Agent."

The two men smiled taking great pleasure at the shock in Derek's eyes.

"Preston, Harper what are you doing here?"

"Let's just say, we've arranged for an early discharge." Answered Preston, the larger of the two men.

"My family..."

"Your family can sleep in this morning. Now get up, we need to get out of here before anyone realizes you're gone." Ordered Harper.

"I'm not going anywhere! Besides, I told the director that I was done."

"You're done when we say you're done, Agent."

"Where are we going?"

"The director has one last case and then you'll be free to go home and live a nice boring life being daddy and hus...oops, I'm sorry I almost forgot about your wife; sorry for your loss." Harper replied.

Derek looked at both men with disbelief as he tried to make sense of their visit. He was in no shape to go on another mission; he knew it and so did they.

"I need to talk to my family...my children...they won't understand..."

Preston slowly opened his jacket and revealed a holstered gun, silencing Derek in mid-sentence. He knew the people he worked for and he knew no one was ever allowed to leave; he was foolish to believe he would be the exception.

"We'll take care of your family, don't you worry."

The ice-cold grin on Harper's face sent chills up Derek's spine. There was nothing more to say that would change their minds or their orders.


	24. Chapter 24

**Potomac General Hospital 9:30 a.m. – **

"Come on you two, we're late!" Fran shouted.

The three rushed through the doors of the hospital headed toward the elevators.

"Relax Ma, when have you known a hospital to release anyone on time?" Sarah responded.

"I know but I don't want Derek waiting on us."

"You know our brother; he hates waiting even if it's five minutes!" Des added.

The elevator ride seemed excruciatingly slow; no one said a word they were all anxious to get Derek home and back to his children. These last several weeks were a nightmare and he was due some peace and normalcy.

The three women stepped off of the elevator and noticed several nurses and doctors talking outside of Derek's room. Things seemed animated as the nurses seem to be explaining something to the doctors. Fran, Sarah and Desiree picked up their pace.

"What's wrong? Is my son okay?"

The doctor ran his hand across his face before answering.

"It seems as if your son has left the hospital."

"What? How? He knew we were going to pick him up!" Sarah responded.

"Did you release him early?" Fran asked.

"No in fact, we didn't realize he was gone until Gayle and I went in to go over his discharge orders." Ana, one of the day nurses answered.

"I've worked in hospitals for thirty years and a patient doesn't just disappear!"

**Unknown Location – **

The two men had driven about an hour before coming to a small house in the middle of nowhere. Derek sat in the back seat trying to memorize the route in case he needed to find his way back home. His mother had taught him and his sisters to always be alert; never did he think that those lessons would come in handy when he joined the military and especially now.

It was still dark when they arrived, and the only sounds were those of crickets and an occasional owl; memories of Carl's cabin came to mind. Quickly brushing those thoughts from his mind, Derek fought to stay alert although the pain in his side was making it difficult. Thankfully his injuries hadn't been life-threatening and hopefully whatever these two had in mind for him, he'd be able to manage. The two agents got out of the car; Preston headed up the steps to the house, while Harper opened the back door for Morgan.

"Let's go."

Morgan eased his body out and headed toward the house with Harper close behind. The house was sparsely furnished, and Derek assumed it was a safe house. He didn't feel good about this and his gut was telling him that the only mission was to find a way to escape. Preston found the lights while Harper pointed to a couch.

"Are you two going to tell me what's going on?"

"What's the rush?" Harper asked.

"I need to get home to my family, so the sooner we get this, _mission _over with, the better."

Before either of the men could respond, Preston's cell phone rang; he stepped outside before answering while Derek leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He could hear Harper rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator.

A short while later, Preston came inside. Harper stopped his search in the kitchen and met him and Derek in the living room. Derek opened his eyes just as Preston stopped in front of him. The gun aimed at him confirmed his suspicions as his eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Harper asked.

"There's been a change of plans."

**BAU Headquarters – Morning – **

Penelope had tried Derek's number several times; she assumed he'd gotten wrapped up in being home with his family and didn't hear his phone ringing. Somehow that notion didn't sit well; they'd connected, and she felt deep down that he would have called her long before now. With all that had happened over the last several weeks, Penelope started to feel anxious. Just as she was headed to the conference room for a briefing, her phone rang.

"Fran, is something wrong?"

"Penelope, Derek is missing!"

"What?"

"The girls and I have been here for the last couple hours and no one knows where he is!"

"Is there any way he would have left on his own?"

"No; he knew we were coming to pick him up. Besides, he wouldn't do anything to make us worry."

"I've been calling him too; I thought I would have heard from him by know." Penelope admitted.

"We called the police, they're here now. Will you..." Fran started.

"My team and I are on our way."

"Thank you, Penelope."

**Potomac General Hospital – **

Fran was relieved to see Penelope, and Hotch rush through the door. Hotch had already sent JJ and Reid to the security office to review the video of the comings and goings over the last several hours. Dave had decided to follow another lead and headed off on his own.

"Penelope, Agent Hotchner thank you for coming!" Fran was near hysterics.

"When did the staff notice that he was gone?" Hotch asked.

"Around eight this morning." Sarah answered.

Penelope checked her watch it was after eleven; the first twenty-four hours were critical, and they were playing catch up.

"Reid and JJ are working with the security department to see if they can pick up anything from the video feed." Penelope added.

"When is this going to end? When does Derek get to have a life?" Fran was losing it.

"Who would do this?" Desiree wondered.

"We'll find him and bring him home, okay?" Penelope promised.

Hotch shot a glance at her knowing that none of them could make that promise.

"Mrs. Morgan, I think you and your daughters should go back to Derek's in case he comes home. My team and I will work with the police to find out what happened."

Sarah and Desiree wrapped their arms around Fran and nodded. Reluctantly, the three headed toward the door. Penelope watched them leave before she looked worriedly at Hotch.

"Garcia, you know we can't make any promises!"

"Hotch, I know but..."

"You're involved, maybe you shouldn't work this case."

"Like hell I won't!" She noticed an odd knowing look in his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Hotch headed toward the exit with Penelope on his heels.

"Hotch, talk to me."

"Derek has been trying to leave his position as a special agent for a while..."

"Yes, he told me."

"No one leaves unless..."

"Unless, what?"

"Unless they're dead." Hotch answered.

**Unknown Location – **

This wasn't the first time Derek had found himself on the wrong side of a gun. After a few close calls, he'd figured out that it was all about timing. He was still breathing, so that meant his timing had never been off; yet. Everything worked in sync; breathing, the number of eye blinks per minute and the steadiness of the opponent's hand.

Preston had taken a call outside; obviously it was their boss. Judging by the slightly shaking gun in his face, things had changed, and Preston had not quite bought into the sudden _change _in orders. Harper was clueless and the fact that he was clueless would play to Morgan's advantage most of all.

"So, I guess this means there isn't a mission?" Derek asked jokingly.

"Not for you anyway." Preston responded.

"Preston?" Harper was distracted by the sudden change; he hated change.

"That was the director. He wants us to..."

"He wants you to kill me, am I right?" Derek interrupted.

"Hey, you did say you wanted to quit the agency, right?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well this is the only way anyone ever quits." Preston smirked.

"_3..." Derek began counting down in his head._

"_2..." Preston's breathing increased slightly...it was almost time..._

Harper would be a non-factor.

"_1."_ All Preston saw was a blur.

Morgan grabbed the gun and the hand that held it and in a continuing motion, twirled Preston around to face Harper just as the gun went off. Both Preston and Morgan watched the now wide-eyed Harper fall to the ground. Then Preston turned his face just in time to meet the brute force of Derek's fist which sent him spiraling to the ground.

_He should have stayed down, played dead anything...instead Preston fumbled with the gun in his ankle holster...it was too late, but he was stubborn..._

Derek shot the last man as he reached for another gun strapped to his ankle. The director knew better than to send amateurs to do a job this important. Now with his side throbbing from all the sudden motion, Derek stood over the two bodies. He needed to get home. The agency would be sending a clean-up crew if Preston and Harper didn't check in soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Derek searched the pockets of the dead bodies until he found the keys to the car. Then taking the two men's weapons he headed out of the house. He needed a phone that couldn't be traced which eliminated Preston's and Harper's phones. He noticed once he got into the car that the gas tank was nearly empty; standard procedure for the assignment the two men were given. The tanks were only to have enough gas to get them to the house. If their target managed to get away, he or she wouldn't get far. It also meant that Preston and Harper were going to be joined soon by other agents, killers trained to do the dirty work and to clean up afterwards. With an empty gas tank and no way to call for help, Derek was in trouble...big trouble.

**Law Offices of Fields & Fields –**

Dave strolled into the expensive offices quickly flashing his badge and without stopping, passed the receptionist and barged into the office of attorney Maxwell Fields. The man stood surprised at the intrusion. Shooting an angry confused look at the woman who'd followed Dave inside, Max readied himself for anything. He'd dealt with the lowest members of society as well as the most respected and upstanding elite, so he could only imagine what was coming next.

Dave had a hunch; his past had included some of the worst of society as well. Hotch had not bothered to ask what he was thinking which was a good thing. Trust was all that was needed between the two long-time friends.

"What in the hell is the meaning of this intrusion?" Maxwell asked defiantly.

"Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit." Dave replied.

"I'm so sorry Sir; I tried to stop him!"

"It's okay Mandy, I have a few minutes for the FBI before my next appointment."

Dave watched the man shoo the woman out of the office. A narcissist for sure...among a half dozen other things.

"What can I do for you agent?"

"Where is he?"

"Excuse me? _He_?"

"Derek Morgan; where is he?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're the same man who tried to steal his children from him and I'd bet my career that you were the one behind the attack on him in his home."

"You got me all wrong. Once the courts rewarded him custody, my business with Mr. Morgan was officially over. My clients, the Hayes have accepted the Judge's ruling and have moved on with their lives."

Dave moved close enough to the lawyer that he could smell what the man had eaten for breakfast. Maxwell was uncomfortable now and Dave felt him trembling under his expensive Italian suit.

"I know your type; I used to be your type...moving between both sides of the law. You've gotten murderers and thieves off Scott-free and you've negotiated some of the biggest mergers in the history of this country. Yeah, I know you!"

"I don't know if I should be flattered or fearful."

"Let me just put it this way, if Mr. Morgan isn't back home for dinner then I'll be back before dessert!"

Max took a step back fearing for his life and needing some space to breathe. He saw the anger and the deadly seriousness in the agent's eyes and began to regret some recent decisions. Without another word and with one last parting glare, Dave turned and left the office.

Maxwell Fields didn't like surprises and he didn't like threats. He watched Dave disappear and with a shaky hand quickly made a phone call.

"Why are you calling me on my private line?"

"The FBI was just here! You told me they'd never suspect me!"

"Calm down, calm down. They're just grasping at straws."

"Just remember our deal. If I keep an eye on the Morgan family, you'd make sure I don't face any charges regarding the attempt on Morgan's life!" Maxwell added.

"Look, I don't need you to remind me of our arrangement. I have two men holding him outside of town and once my other team gets there, Mr. Morgan won't be a problem for either one of us anymore."

"Good! Just let me know if and when I need to make my move on his family."

"Just be ready!"

**Unknown location – **

Derek was a half mile down the road retracing the route the car had taken earlier. Even though it was still early it was already getting dark; the trees and other foliage blocked the sunlight making it even more urgent that he cover as much ground as possible.

Derek ignored the nagging pain in his side as he inched further and further down the dirt road. He wasn't surprised to suddenly see a car coming towards him. Quickly, jumping into the brush he prayed that the driver did not see him.

**Potomac General Hospital –**

Dave joined the rest of the team in the hospital's security office. He knew immediately that the news wasn't good. Dave had followed a hunch that had led him to Attorney Maxwell Fields. He'd left the man rattled and hoped that his visit would force the man into making a mistake that would lead them to Morgan.

"Anything?" Dave asked.

"The cameras caught Morgan leaving the hospital with two men and getting into a black Ford sedan. They headed north on West Windsor, but we lost them after they hit the interstate." Reid answered.

"What about your lead, Dave?" Hotch asked.

"I made a few phone calls that led me to Derek's in-laws' attorney."

"And..."

"He claims he doesn't know anything but..."

"But what?" Penelope asked.

"It seems that Fields is a close associate with the same man who runs the special ops agency that Morgan works for."

"What?"

"Yes. It's just a coincidence that he happens to be the attorney for the in-laws. In fact, the hitmen he used at Morgan's house are former special ops agents as well."

"Where would they take someone who they want to make disappear?" JJ asked.

"There's probably dozens of safe houses and disposal properties..." Hotch began.

"Yeah and too many for us to check." Dave added.

"So now what?" Penelope asked.

"We'll just have to wait for Morgan to find a way to contact us." Hotch responded.

"Hotch, he's in no shape to survive anything like this!" Said JJ.

"Morgan is a highly trained agent; if anybody can survive, he can." Reid noted.

"I hope you're right, Boy Wonder; I hope you're right." Penelope pleaded.

**Unknown location – **

Derek breathed a sigh of relief as the car passed; the government wasn't very original and had an affinity for Ford sedans. He knew exactly where that one was going and so it was only a matter of time before it would be headed back in his direction. So, ignoring the pain, he pulled himself to his feet and picked up the pace. He needed to get home, to his children and his mother and sisters. Derek needed to get back to Penelope, no matter how much his body ached or how impossible it seemed Derek was going to do whatever it took to find his way home.

**BAU Headquarters – **

Penelope and the others hurried back to the BAU. Penelope had a reputation for being cool and unaffected no matter what was going on around her but not this time. She'd done the unthinkable, she'd let down her guard and fallen for Derek. Her job had taught her not to get involved and not to allow anything or anyone to distract her. Penelope Garcia was distracted; and nothing matter now except finding a way to get Derek home safely. His family needed him...she needed him.

"_He's going to be okay...he's going to be okay..."_


End file.
